Sonic Equestria Universe
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and The Mane Six team up for an epic action, dramedy adventure. When worlds collide and evil forces are lurking in the dark corners of the universe, only a team of unlikely heroes and heroines can stop them. Fight the forces of evil with Sonic, Twilight Sparkle, Knuckles, Pinkie Pie and more to come in this ongoing series of respect, trust and friendship.
1. Where Am I?

The sun rises on a brightly colorful landscape while the first 50 seconds of **_"_****_Morning Mood"_** plays. Some of the little animals come out to the grassy area to frolic, play around or shower at the nearby waterfall. It's a really cute and peaceful moment, isn't it? Nope… after the first 50 seconds of the theme playing in the background, their peaceful moment is rudely interrupted when a large flying aircraft comes speeding across the plains and is being chased by a tall, blue hedgehog with red sneakers who is surprisingly super-fast as his super speed leaves behind a blue streak.

The blue blur jumps across many ditches and rocks along his way to catch up with the evil scientist piloting his aircraft. "Can't lose me this time, Eggman!" He called out to him.

"I told you not to call me that!" The scientist yelled back. "My name is Dr. Robotnik! You do that on purpose!"

"Do what, Ro-butt-nik?" The blue hedgehog wisecracked.

The blue hedgehog chases the scientist (Dr. Eggman) out of the grassy plains and into a large gorge. Eggman takes this as an opportunity and presses a button on his dashboard, releasing six missiles out of the Egg Mobile that impacts the cliffsides. The blue blur takes notice as the missiles caused a rocky avalanche. "Uh-oh!"

"Try and dodge that."

The rocks come tumbling into the hedgehog's path and it's here that he shows off his agility. He jumps and vaults over a large rock and then bounces off three rocks with his spin ball attack. He then slides under one boulder than would've otherwise crushed him and does a somersault in the air as he bounces off three more rocks, both leading to them being shattered. With that out of the way, Sonic is back on track with Eggman expressing his disgust.

"Impossible!"

"Looks like your stones didn't break my bones, Doc. You got nowhere to hide now!" He said.

Eggman then looks in front of him to see that he's coming across a rather rickety bridge over a ravine. "Oh, Sonic." He looks back at him. "I hope you remembered how to skydive."

The blue hedgehog (Sonic) stares at him with a very confused look. And as soon as Eggman flies over the bridge he starts firing his lasers onto the bridge's ropes that holds it together. Sonic speeds onto the bridge but just as he runs across it, it immediately breaks apart, and he starts to fall to his apparent doom. "WAAAAOOOH!" Sonic screamed as he falls leaving Eggman to give him a farewell gesture from above.

"Finally. That's the last time I'll ever see that smug face of his." Eggman was about to turn in but then he hears a plane engine running. Eggman realizes this and groans in disgust. "Of course." A large blue plane flies right out of the ravine with Sonic holding onto the wing and a 8 year old yellow fox piloting the plane.

"Glad you could make it, Tails." Sonic said.

"No problem. Let's get him!" Tails said while Sonic nods.

"I won't go down that easy!" Eggman said. He then summons his Buzz Bomber squadron with a press of a button, whom come flying out of metal holes that were planted on the ground.

"Look out, little bro! He's bringing out the Buzz Bomber squadron!" Sonic warned him.

"Not to worry. This time I came prepared." Said Tails as he continues to fly after Eggman. A few of the badniks shoot their blasters at the Tornado but with Tails' exceptional flying skills he manages to dodge them. They charge up to the plane but Sonic jumps off the wing to homing attack three of them out of the sky. Sonic lands on a Buzz Bomber, clings onto his blaster turret and spins around it wildly until it explodes. Tails fires off three blast shots at a group of badniks that destroys them.

The three are now entering a steeper path of the gorge, filled with pillars, rocks with spikes and Turtloid badniks who come flying in. "Shoot that fox and hedgehog out of the sky!" Eggman ordered the badniks. The Buzz Bombers shoot one of their own because Sonic was taunting them with a silly face on top of one, and he bounces towards the rocky pillars which start collapsing down as he touches them. He starts bouncing from pillar to pillar in his spin ball form as the Turtloids chase after him shooting more laser bullets at him. One of the pillars crushes one of the Turtloids.

Tails maneuvers his plane past the pillars by tilting side to side to avoid impact. The Buzz Bombers however are still behind him as he turns his head to check and gasps. They shoot at him while he tries to get towards higher ground. He flies up to Sonic's level as they are about to reach the end of the field of pillars. "Sonic!" Tails called out to him right as a Buzz Bomber flies to the left side of his plane and prepares to blast him. Sonic catches wind of this and spin dashes across the Tornado's wings and decimates the Buzz Bomber before it could do anything. Sonic lands back on the wing of the Tornado.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"If I wasn't there on time you would've been blown out of the air!" Sonic scolded him.

Tails noticed the tone of his voice of what he said. "C'mon, Tails! Nab that Egghead!" Sonic told him while Tails looks a bit distracted of what Sonic said. "Tails!" Sonic snaps him back to his senses. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Tails gets back to the action. "Where's he going?"

"Not sure. But I don't have time to figure it out. Whatever plan he's hatching next is gonna end up in the dumps again." Sonic said.

"SONIC! The Turtloids are onto us!" Tails look behind and the two spot the Turtloid badniks speeding towards them.

"This is all mine!" Sonic leaps off the wing and kicks the small Turtloid off the bigger Turtloid with the falling Turtloid raising his white flag. Sonic takes control of the badnik and starts blasting all the others out of the sky. A Buzz Bomber comes up to Sonic from behind and aims his turret at him. Sonic notices this and jumps off the badnik to another as the Buzz Bomber shredded it to pieces. Sonic pilots another Turtloid and rams it into the Buzz Bomber attacking him. Sonic continues to shoot the Buzz Bombers out of the sky as they keep coming. "I can do this all day! C'mon, Eggman. Is that all you got?"

Tails' sights is directly at Eggman and has him in his target sight. "End of the road, Eggman!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, fox boy!" Eggman grins at Tails while a Buzz Bomber is floating right behind him, not doing anything.

Sonic sees this and gasps. "Tails! Behind you!"

Tails looks behind while Sonic tries to blast the Buzz Bomber away from him. But, unfortunately, it flies away and the blast hits the Tornado's wing. Tails screams as his wing is damaged and is losing altitude. Sonic's misfire was a ploy only Eggman could accomplish and he gloats about it. "NOOO!" Sonic panicked about this.

"Hahahaha! Looks like I've got the upper hand after all! Sonic just killed his own best friend!" Eggman laughed. "Haaaaaa! Hahaha!"

"Tails! No!" Sonic jumps off the Turtloid and tries to save his friend from falling out of the sky but because Sonic is too distracted in saving his friend, the remaining Buzz Bomber fires a laser that strikes him right in the side of his waist and cries in pain. "Aaaaack!" Both Sonic and the Tornado begin to fall, but not before Tails fires his homing shot at Eggman's Egg Mobile causing it to set aflame. "Oof! No! What are you doing?!"

So now both the Egg Mobile, the Tornado and Sonic fall right out of the sky and into the open ocean. Eggman tries everything to start his engine again while Tails tries to eject out of his plane, none of which are of any use. Sonic however, falls unconsciously into the water while Tails screams for him. "SONIC!" Sonic impacts the water and sinks down into the abyss. As Sonic unconsciously drifts down in the sea, all he could hear is the Tornado exploding and a light shines. Sonic slowly opens his eyes as a void of light surrounds him and becomes magically teleported out of the ocean and into a strange realm. A portal then appears underneath Sonic and sucks him in. Sonic falls deep within the portal as memories come playing into Sonic's head. From his old days to meeting new friends and to dealing with a giant water monster. Just then, a blood red horn sinks down to Sonic's level and infuses itself into Sonic's mind and that makes him nudge a bit. The end of the portal opens up and Sonic falls right in.

_**Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; My Little Pony**_

**_Sonic Equestria Universe_**

**Power Insidious (Part 1): Where Am I?**

Everything was black in Sonic's vision. But as soon as he opens his eyes, he looks around to see a flowery grassy field with an adorable bunny coming up to him and licks his face. This startles him and the bunny scurries off. Sonic comes to his senses and starts observing his environment. "Wha?" He sees lots of trees in the distance and a hill. "How did I end up here?"

Sonic starts getting off the ground but surprisingly falls back down due to the pain he endured from the Buzz Bomber's sneak attack. "That blast did a number on me." He feels the side of his waist and it hurts real bad. Sonic thinks he can just simply walk it off and he starts getting up again. He then starts calling out for Tails. "Tails?" He looks in the other direction. "Tails!" Sadly, Tails isn't around here and Sonic sighs in disbelief. "Okay. Not to worry. I'm sure he's fine. I just need to... argh!" As he moves his leg, his injury strains him. "Just need to... find him... and track down Eggman... and stop whatever he's concocting." Sonic starts walking while straining. "This is getting lame." Sonic tries using his speed to run up the hill but apparently he sprains his ankle. "Agh!" He moaned as he faceplants and loses momentum, making him slide back down to the bottom. Sonic gets up again and sighs again. "So it's come to this, huh?" Sonic must now walk his way to civilization... without running!

**_Indiana Jones like music_** plays in the background as Sonic traverses the grassy landscape as looks at the many things in his area. He spots a bunch of beavers bickering about their built dam along the river. He walks underneath a bee's nest. He walks over and slips off on a log. Sonic then starts to sweat from the sun's heat whilst continuing to walk. Sonic then stops walking to realize that he still hasn't made it up the hill yet and the music stops.

"OH COME ON!" Sonic threw his hands out in frustration. "Why does every hill I have to walk on have to rely on physics?" Sonic pauses for a moment and realizes he still has the spin dash. He charges up his spinball and soars across the hill but in the process causes more pain to inflict on his wound as he face plants on top of the hill. At least Sonic has made it up the hill and proceeds on walking. "This is gonna take forever." Complained Sonic.

Sonic continues to walk through the dangers of the Everfree Forest. Sonic ducks under to let the fruit bats fly by above him. Sonic then encounters an angry manticore who roars at the sight of him. Sonic doesn't seem that all terrified and walks past him, not before pulling off a splinter that got stuck in the manticore's paw that made him go wild, and Sonic did that effortlessly. Sonic yawns as he's getting tired of walking by now. Sonic travels along a murky river by using a lily pad and a paddle. A Cragadile then pops out of the murky water and bites down on Sonic's paddle in half. Sonic doesn't look amused and decides to continue paddling with his arms.

Sonic made it past the forest but is now keeling over boredom at this point. That and his wound is getting worse to the point where it's turned purple. And his ankle also gives out due to injuring it earlier. Sonic then falls to the ground flat on his body and feels the warm soil of the ground, thinking it's a pillow. "Maybe a little snooze will get me on my shoes." Sonic yawns as he starts to fall asleep. "That was... a bad pun..." Finally, Sonic is knocked out and is laying in the middle of the empty road.

A moment later, a little white bunny comes hoping into the scene looking for something as he scratches his head. The bunny then gazes upon a giant blue hedgehog who is sleeping in the middle of the forest. The bunny decides to investigate by getting a closer look at his face. Sonic's snorts blow into his face and he coughs from the bad smell of his breath (probably chili dogs). The bunny then notices that Sonic is clutching something by his waist and tries to roll him around. His attempt to rolling him over causes the bunny to get squashed by the hedgehog's weight but manages to pull himself out and rolls him to his back. Sonic murmurs in his sleep "Knuckles... don't touch that..." while the bunny sees that the hedgehog has been wounded and needs medical assistance. The bunny runs off to get help while Sonic lays there murmuring in his sleep while also clutching his wound. "No I don't want a scarf..."

* * *

Over at the lake area, it seems the Tornado has landed safely across the shore. Tails is still in his seat and wakes up dazed from the impact. "What happened?" He feels his head. "Sonic?"

Tails climbs out of his plane and drops down to the sand. He looks around his surroundings, unfamiliar with this place. "What is this place? Don't think I've seen it before." Tails then spots through the trees, a couple of locals walking by. "Uh! Hey!" Tails uses his tails as propellers and flies towards them. "Excuse me! Can you tell me where...I...uhhhhhh?" Tails was about to ask them but as soon as he got a closer look at them, he becomes struck with shock. Tails was staring at two pegasus ponies as they stare back at him.

"Awwww... it's a fox." Cloudchaser said as she admired Tails' cute expression.

"IT CAN TALK?" Tails becomes even more shocked as he heard the pony speak.

"IT CAN TALK?!" Thunderlane screamed in horror as the fox spoke.

A fishermen pony appears next to them and says something in shock too. "IT'S A FROG!" He points at a frog as it croaks.

At this point, Cloudchaser and Thunderlane flee by flying away while they scream and it shocks Tails even more. "They can fly too? Wait!" Tails tries to follow them by using his tails as flight. He emerges out of the trees and finds himself being stared at by a population of pastel-colored ponies, unicorns and pegasi, all while he's floating in mid-air with his two tails spinning. They give out shocked looks and even Derpy gives off a shocked expression as they stare at what they think is an unnatural mutant animal.

"Uhhh... hi, everybody." Tails greets everypony in the area and in a split-second they all erupt into shrieks of terror and start cowering around the place. "W-Wait a second? What's going on?"

Roseluck pops up and points at Tails. "IT'S A MONSTER!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bon Bon shrieked as she fled.

"Monster? I'm not a monster." Tails tried to assure them but they continue to panic.

"Quick! Call the Pest Control!" Berry Punch panicked.

Tails lands on the ground and tries to assure them again. "Wait! Don't panic. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know where I am. I mean no trouble."

"Look! It's the Royal Guards!" Minuette shouted and two of Princess Celestia's Royal Guards come flying down to seek the disturbance. Tails quickly escapes by flying away from the area. He enters the woods and the Royal Guards follow him there. Tails runs past a lot of shrubs and bushes while trying to hide away from the Royal Guards. "This is not happening. This is not happening." Tails continues to think he's dreaming but it's pretty much a reality.

Tails trips over a root and gets stuck. "Agh! I'm stuck!" Tails tries to get his shoe unstuck from the root but he then braces for the worse as the guards come closer to his location. Tails shuts his eyes and uttered "Sonic..." Just then, green smoke surrounds Tails and causes a fog around the guards as they approach him. After the smoke clears off, Tails just vanished, leaving the guards confused as to what they were chasing.

* * *

"Well? Anything?" A pink hedgehog asked.

_Back on Sonic's world_, The pink hedgehog, Amy Rose and her friends Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao are looking for Sonic and Tails over by where they were last seen. Aided with the help of Knuckles the Echidna and his helpful friend; Relic the Pika and her robot Fixit. Amy asked Knuckles if he found anything.

"I've been digging around the place for any trace of where Sonic and Tails are, but no dice." Knuckles responded.

"And Doctor Eggman doesn't seem to be anywhere." Cream said. "Sorry, Amy."

"Chao, chao." Cheese apologized.

"I can't believe this." Amy looks down. "Sonic's... really gone?" She starts tearing up. "So is Tails?"

"Don't think like that, Amy." Knuckles assured her. "I'm sure they're okay... not that I care for him." That one was under his breath.

"What's that?" Heard Amy.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Knuckles moves over to Relic. "Relic. Fixit. Found anything?"

Relic is using a defective device to scan for anything helpful but it malfunctions when it scans on something foreign. "Aww, dash it all! What's wrong with this stupid thing?"

"Relic! You've picked up on something." Fixit said.

Relic looks at her scanner and sees that she has found a foreign object. "Well, I'll be. I knew I had a hunch when we came down here." Relic takes out a trowel and starts digging the object out. Knuckles and Amy gather towards her as she digs out the object. "What in the ancient echidnas is this?"

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Relic shows the object to her friends. "I don't know. But something tells me that I have a bad feeling about it." They all look at a **_red glowing unicorn horn_** as a spark of dark magic emits.

* * *

_Back in the pony world_, Sonic starts to open his eyes and yawns while the **Morning Mood** music plays again. Sonic tilts his head around to see where he is. "Boy... What time is it?"

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Spoke a kind, soft but cheerful voice.

Sonic feels his head for a moment. "One in the afternoon? Geez. Must have overslept."

"Oh yes. I found a wounded hedgehog in the wilderness and I really hope he's okay."

Sonic chuckled. "Wounded hedgehog? That's funny. I'm the wounded..." Sonic realizes what she said and the record scratches. "...hedgehog?" Sonic looks down to his waist and it's all patched up, complete with a bandage wrapped around his ankle. "Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" Called out the voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sonic tries to stand on his feet... "I'll just be on my way..." ...but as his foot touched the ground it cracks and trips to the floor, landing in front of some critters. Sonic looked at the cute critters with confusion. "Huh?" Sonic looked around the place and discovers he's in some kind of cottage. "Hey, lady... What is this place?" He asks while the critters stare at him.

"Wait! You forgot already?" Sonic seemed confused with what the 'lady' is talking about. "I thought draconequus' have a good memory."

"A draco-what?" Sonic gets up and walks to the kitchen where the lady is. "Lady... Just what kind of animal do you think I..." As Sonic stepped in... his jaw drops. "Am?"

What he's seeing is a yellow pony with a pink mane and tail and wings, bringing out a bag of chow from the cupboards. The pony turns around to see that the hedgehog is not hurt. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I lost you, you poor thing."

"YOU CAN TALK?" Sonic is quite shocked by this.

As for the pony... not so much... She gasps and yelps in fright and so do her animal friends. She conceals herself in one of her cupboards to avoid 'being eaten' by the 'mutant' hedgehog. "Hey! Wait! I didn't mean to scare you." Sonic tries walking to her but his ankle causes him to trip again. "I gotta stop doing that."

Sonic pulls himself back up with one of the chairs as the pony tells him to stay away. "Please. Take whatever you want. Just don't hurt my little friends. They've done nothing wrong."

"I'm not that kinda guy that hurts little animals." Sonic said as he kept his balance.

"So... You're not going to eat me?" She peeped for a moment.

"Eat you? What kind of exaggeration is that? C'mon. Just come out of there. I won't hurt you."

The shy pony exits out of her cupboards and takes a look at the 3 ft. hedgehog tapping his feet at her. "Trust me. I don't bite."

"Oh... okay." The shy pegasus walks towards him.

"What did you call me by the way? A draco-een-qua-whatsit?" Sonic asked.

" Oh! I'm really sorry. I must have mistook your voice for somepony I already know."

"Who did you think you were talking to then?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, just a friend of mine. It's really not important now." The pony examines the hedgehog even more. "Wow... I never thought I'd talk to a... umm... talking hedgehog?" She smiled nervously.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog to you, lady."

"Oh that's not my name. I'm Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you... umm... Sonic... the Hedgehog?" After giving off a cute expression on her face, Sonic grasps his hands.

"Right. Well! Now that we met and introduced ourselves, I should be on my way." Sonic was about to walk off but Fluttershy stops him.

"But... you're hurt." She pointed out with the bandages.

"Don't sweat it. It's just a scratch." Sonic takes another step and his ankle cracks again, making him trip once more.

"Umm... Should I sweat it now?" Fluttershy asked with worry on her face all while Sonic groans.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Everfree Forest_ lies a mystical hut with smoke steaming out of the chimney. Tails happens to have been brought here for some reason. He looks around the place to see a lot of knick knacks and spooky stuff. "Whoa! This place is soooo... creepy. Where is everyone?"

"I brought you here so no pony could see, for they might try to run and flee." Said a mystic voice.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Tails asked and as he turned he sees right before him, a zebra wearing dzilla rings around her neck and left foreleg and an earring.

"I am Zecora, the witch doctor. Answer only to me and you will prosper." She said in rhyme.

"Why did you take me here?" Tails asked.

"So you could be safe away from prying eyes, before certain events could arise." Zecora peeked through her window to make sure nopony is coming.

"Wait a second? You're not afraid of me?" Tails asked.

"I've been through so much, you can tell. Certain creatures like you are something I hardly dwell."

"Huh?" Tails is confused. "What do you mean?"

Zecora looks away. "I cannot tell you as such. For I can barely say much."

"Say much of what?" Tails gets confused. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you. You're rhyming too much. Who does that most of the time anyway?"

"It's not that hard to explain in rhyme. You just need to give it time." She replied.

"Can we just stop with the rhyming and make some sense?" Tails asked with a subtle glare. "What is going on here? Where am I?"

Zecora gives up rhyming for one or two sentences to ask Tails some questions. "Very well. First off: Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Miles Prower, but most of my friends call me Tails." He introduced just as Zecora looks at Tails' twin tails. "You could guess why."

"Do you have a family, Miles?" Zecora asked and it shocks Tails with that question.

"Well... Uhhh... Why do you ask?"

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm eight." Tails said his age.

"And you're here all by yourself?"

"Kinda. Yeah. Why is this relevant to you?" Tails asked while he scratches his head.

"The real question to be said true, is if it's relevant to you?"

Zecora's question strikes Tails' nerves even more as he becomes nervous.

* * *

_Back in Fluttershy's Cottage_, she carries the injured Sonic back on her couch. "You've got a sprained ankle. You can't walk unless it's completely healed."

"Oh c'mon! You're being overprotective. My leg is perfectly-Yeeoww!" Sonic screamed mid sentence as soon as Fluttershy lays an ice bag over his sprained ankle.

"Oh! Sorry. Too cold?" Asked the overprotective Fluttershy.

"No! It's perfectly okay." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone as the bag lays on his ankle. "It's not everyday my leg gets a free chill." Fluttershy then flew up to Sonic and lays her hoof on his head to feel if he has a temperature. "What are you doing?"

"You're not heating up, so you don't have a fever." Fluttershy confirmed.

"I never intended to have one while I'm being held hostage by you." He remarked with a poker face.

"Oh silly. You just need some tender loving care in order to get better throughout the day."

"Oh spare me!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I bet you're a little bit hungry after being in the forest." She guessed.

And right was Fluttershy, Sonic's stomach growls. "Well, you got that right. What's on the menu?"

Flutters flew to her cupboards and takes out a bag of catfood to put in a bowl. "If my knowledge of hedgehogs are correct, these are what they enjoy eating the most." Fluttershy flies back to Sonic with a bowl of catfood that he clearly has no idea of what they taste like. "I hope you enjoy it." Sonic picks up a bit of it with his fingers and tastes it. "Mm-mm! Yummy isn't it?" She asked while Sonic chewed but she suddenly becomes startled as Sonic starts spitting out the food in disgust.

"YUCK!" Sonic scraps his tongue off from the taste. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUFF?"

"I thought hedgehogs like catfood." Thought Fluttershy to her dismay.

"Catfood? No wonder. It tastes like their's a cat inside it." Sonic slaps the bowl off the table and onto the ground.

"Oh goodness!" She saw what Sonic did and becomes upset. "Bad hedgehog. Where are your manners?"

Sonic slaps her hoof away in disgust. "Where's your decency? You're treating me like an animal!"

"But you are an animal." Retorted Flutters.

"Okay! That's it! I'm leaving!" Sonic gets off the couch not before taking the ice bad off his leg and starts walking towards the door while walking past the little critters below him. "I can't take much of your 'TLC' any longer."

"But you can't leave. You're still hurt." She said to him.

"Yeah, well, I can manage pain. So you're gonna have to deal with it or worry about it. Either way, I don't care." Said Sonic.

"But where will you go?" Asked Fluttershy. "What home will you find?"

"I've got more important things to worry about than to stay around in your hospitality. So it was nice... and not nice knowing you. See ya!" Sonic exits the cottage and slams the door, causing a birdhouse to drop from the wall.

Fluttershy looked onward as he left and her animal friends gather around with concerned faces. "Oh, my poor friends. I'm so sorry. I just can't figure out his behavior."

Her bunny; Angel taps his foot in impatience, giving her a glare. "I know, Angel. But please forgive him, he must be really cranky, that's all." Said Fluttershy but then she hears Sonic trip again. *OOF!*

This time, Sonic fell into the mud below the cottage and Fluttershy rushes out to see if he's okay. "Oh dear! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sonic gets up from the mud and climbs out. "I don't need you to be concerned about me."

"Oh, but I really am concerned about you." She replied. "You're not in any condition to go outside and play."

"Play?" Scoffed Sonic. "Are you serious? Look, Butterbye-"

"It's Fluttershy." She interrupted him.

"Whatever." He continues. "I am in perfect condition to go anywhere I want. Coz, me? I play by my own rules, and I don't want you acting all motherly to me. I can't waste any more time. My friend could be in danger"

Fluttershy picks up on what he said. "Your… friend?"

Sonic facepalms and groans. "Ugh! Forget it. I'm off." Sonic starts walking but his wound on his waist starts to act up again and he clutches it in pain. "Ow, that hurts."

"See? You need to rest." Told Fluttershy.

"Don't have time. Need to save my buddy." Sonic was about to speed off but his injury and ankle causes him to trip to the ground again. "RGH! It's no use! I can't run fast like this? How am I gonna get anywhere if my body keeps acting up like this?" Sonic then gets an idea and turns to Fluttershy hovering in the air with her wings flapping. Sonic gets up and makes amends with her.

"Okay, Clutterfry-"

"Fluttershy." She corrects him again.

"Right." Sonic continued. "I need you to do me a favor…"

"Yes?"

"But listen. I'm only trusting you on this because you seem to care for my well being, even if I'm sick of it." Said Sonic.

"Okay… I'm listening, Mr. Sonic."

"Take me to the nearest town from here. Do you know anyone who might help me?"

Fluttershy seems to understand what he's talking about and nods with a gleeful smile.

* * *

Back in Sonic's world, Inside the Launch Base Lab on Angel Island, Knuckles, Amy watch as Rotor, Relic and Fixit scan the red unicorn horn for any data trace they can find.

Rotor uses the scanner and he is amazed by its results. "Whoa!"

"What is it, Rotor?" Amy asked.

"My device is picking up powerful charts on this fragment. They're through the roof." He said.

Relic looks up at the ceiling, failing to understand the metaphor. "I don't see anything up there."

"He means the power levels are at a high capacity on the fragment and it's causing his device to overload, Relic." Knuckles corrected her.

"Right. I knew that." Relic said confidently.

"What does that mean, Rotor?" Asked Amy while Rotor's device glitches and blows up in his hand.

"YEOW!" Rotor drops the burning device as a steam of darkness comes flying out of it. Rotor, almost having his hand in bandages, fears the worse. "I don't know, Amy. After scanning the properties of that object… it doesn't belong on our world."

The gang is left in question and concern as the red horn glows and glowing green eyes appears through the dark smoke. All they could hear is an eerie but frightening laugh. **_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Off Words** (Not canon with the story)

_Sonic finds himself in Equestria and runs into town. "Gee. Where exactly am I? I hope the locals here are reasonable."_

_Sonic screeches his shoes to a halt when he comes across a a pale green unicorn. "Oh hi. Can you tell me where I can find my friend?" He holds his palm out. "His name's Tails and I really appreciate your help if you can tell me where he is." Sonic then begins to notice the creepy look the unicorn is giving him. Lyra continues staring at Sonic's hand, staring at the fingers and her eyes widen. "Uhh? Are you feeling okay?"_

_Lyra then asks. "Can I have your hands?"_

_"No." Sonic answered._

_Lyra continues giving him that crazy look. "Give me your hands. Give them to me now!" She demands while Sonic looks at the reader awkwardly._

* * *

**Seriously? What is it with Lyra and hands?**

**Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, this is a reboot of the Chaos is Magic series. The reason I stopped writing those stories is because I couldn't come up with any sort of idea to continue with the story and dialogue. So for now, I'm putting that on hold for a while. This series is to serve as a clean slate of my past mistakes and interpretations and hopefully become more engaged with it. After all, I've been busy on my Wii U, Season 5 and Netflix.**

**And this is kind of weird of me to say this but I like to thank TolkeinJR for his contribution to the Chaos is Magic series.**

**Don't forget to follow up on future chapters in the future. I'm also on FimFiction (unless it gets DDOS again). That's all I've got to say. SEE YA!**

_**My Little Pony - Hasbro  
**__**Sonic the Hedgehog - SEGA**_


	2. Attack on Badnik

Over at the Ponyville Train Station, many residential ponies are boarding the Friendship Express train to the Crystal Empire. One of the conductor ponies, spots a price tag on the train and wipes it off with a cloth.

A lavender alicorn walks in on the scene with her saddlebag ready to go. "Spike. You've got all my luggage?" She called towards a purple baby dragon, who's carrying a heavy load of luggage for her. He's pretty strong to be carrying this much but he continues to strain.

"Do you really... need this much?" Spike asked.

The alicorn notices this and comes to her senses. "Guess I over-packed." The weight pressured on Spike takes in and crushes him underneath. "Spike! Are you okay?"

Spike squeezes out of the luggage unharmed and tries to straighten his back up. "Yeah. I'm good."

Four more of the alicorn's friends walk in to see her off. "You gotta relax, Twilight." Said the orange pony wearing a country side hat, Applejack. "You'll only be gone for two days."

"Feels like I'll be gone longer." Twilight Sparkle said with doubt.

"Well, just because Princess Cadance invited you to the annual Crystal Empire Reunion Gala, doesn't mean we're not invited." Said the white pony with a beautiful purple mane, Rarity. "We're more than happy to accompany you."

"Yeah!" Said the pink hyperactive pony who smiles, Pinkie Pie. "I bet the reunion party will be fun. I hope there's music, balloons and parties... and balloons..."

"It's not that I'm being far apart from you girls. It's just that Princess Cadance needs me to protect the Crystal Empire in case something goes wrong." Twilight said.

"Protect the Crystal Empire?" Questioned the cyan blue pegasus with a short cut rainbow mane, Rainbow Dash. "From what?"

"I'm not sure yet." Twilight looks away with worry.

"Is it Nightmare Moon?" Pinkie asks in fright.

"No." Twilight answers.

"Is it Queen Chrysalis?" She grabs her mane and shivers.

"No."

"Is it Discord?" Pinkie covers her face with her tail.

"Pinkie! Discord is reformed."

Pinkie pops up behind Twilight, spooking her. "Is it Tirek? The sirens? Those cattle bandits? The Buffalo Tribe. The scary cupcake monster from my dream?" Pinkie gets so terrified at those thoughts she starts breathing uncontrollably.

"No. No. No. No. And no." Twilight answered all five of Pinkie's questions.

"Oh." Pinkie calms down and acts happy again. "Then who?" She asked again.

"I haven't even begun to figure it out yet." Said Twilight.

"Well, whoever he is. I'm sure you'll take him down like we did the rest of them." Said Rainbow Dash.

"All aboard!" The conductor called out and the resident ponies board. The Mane Four quickly say their farewells to Twilight.

"Are you absolutely sure we can't go with you?" Rarity asked.

"It's okay, girls. I'm a princess now." Twilight said as she opens her wings. "I have my own duties to attend to."

"Well, just be back here before the cows come home." Said Applejack.

"I will, Applejack." Nodded Twilight.

Pinkie pops up next to Rainbow Dash. "15 bits says the cows will come home before Twilight." She whispered.

"Deal." Dashie accepts.

The train whistle blows just as Twilight hugs her friends goodbye.

"Don't forget to write." Pinkie told Twily.

Twilight enters the train and it rides off towards the Crystal Empire. Her friends watch as the train escapes their view.

Applejack sighs. "What's wrong, Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"It's seems like Twilight's princess duties are pushing us away from her." She said.

"I agree with AJ." Dash said. "We weren't having as much fun with her ever since she got wings and a castle."

"Yeah. She's super duper busy than before." Said Pinkie.

"Ah really miss the old times." Applejack lowers her hat and looks down. "I haven't been this sad since I lost the _Rodeo Competition_."

"Well, I'm sure we can all pull through. Twilight is still herself and always will be. She may have a fabulous castle and a dashing set of wings, but that doesn't mean she's a completely different pony. She's still our friend and we're here to wish her on." Said Rarity.

"Rarity. That has got to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said." Rainbow Dash said with her forelegs crossed.

"Yes, well, I plan to improvise." Rarity said.

Applejack then discovers one thing that no one else even mentioned. "Hold on a gosh darn minute." Applejack counts her friends. "One, two, three... Huh?"

"What is it?" Asked Dashie.

"Fluttershy doesn't seem to be around with us." Applejack point out to her friends.

"Oh yeah. Where is Fluttershy?" Dash started to notice.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie freaks out. "SHE FORGOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO TWILIGHT BEFORE SHE LEFT!" She screams into Rarity's face.

"And that's a bad thing... becauuuuuuse?" Dash asked.

"Uh-doy! It's bad luck! When somepony isn't here to wish somepony luck on their journey and leave, horrible things happen!" Screamed Pinkie. "If Fluttershy wasn't here to cheer for Twilight..." *GAAAAAAASSSP* "...Then Twilight's gonna have a really really really bad day! I can't handle this much pressure!" Pinkie drops to the ground and sobs while her friends give off awkward looks to each other.

"Calm down, Pinkie." Assured Spike. "Twilight's gonna be fine. Nothing bad's gonna happen to her."

"Spike is right, Pinkie. You're just overreacting." Rarity assured also.

Pinkie wipes away her tears and starts to ask. "Then... where exactly is Fluttershy?" None of the three have a clue. But sure enough...

* * *

**_Sonic Equestria Universe_**

**Power Insidious: Part 2 (Attack on Badnik)** _Hope someone gets that reference!_

* * *

_Everfree Path._ Fluttershy is carrying a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog towards her town, Ponyville. Sonic is just relaxing on top of her back as she trots down the path. "Um... Mr. Hedgehog? Where exactly did you come from?" Fluttershy asked.

"My world, of course." Sonic answers.

"I mean, what kind of world?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Sonic sits up. "It's not like I'm a different kind of person."

"I don't think I know what the word 'person' means." Said Fluttershy. "I don't know any creature apart from my kind that has that name."

"You mean... your entire world is full of...?"

"Ponies? Why yes. This is Equestria, and us ponies live together in harmony and magic." Fluttershy said.

Sonic facepalms himself and groans in disgust. "Really? A world full of ponies?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing wrong with it. It's just that I really don't buy into that whole 'harmony and magic' thing. It's basically just kids stuff." Sonic said.

Fluttershy gasps and looks to Sonic. "How could you say that? Magic is the most powerful thing in all of Equestria."

Sonic is a teenager after all and he just sighs at what Fluttershy just said. "How old are you to be believing in that stuff?"

"There's really nothing wrong about believing in something. Besides, magic does exist. We have unicorns who do lots of magic. Twilight is best at it." Fluttershy talks while Sonic just lies in a slouchy position on her back. "And the pegasi control the weather here in Ponyville, while the princesses control the day and night."

"Yeah, pretty interesting." Sonic yawned in boredom.

"Oh and everyone in Ponyville are just the nicest, kindest and loving ponies in all of Equestria." Said the gleeful Fluttershy.

"Can I claw my ears off if that's okay with you?" Sonic could barely stand her talk even as he keeps his deadpan expression.

Fluttershy sighs calmly as she keeps up her optimism. "I love my town so much."

"Oh great, she's still talking." Sonic cringed.

"What's your world like, Sonic? Are there any other wonderful animals like you? Is there magic and harmony there too? Do you have very fond memories?"

When Fluttershy asked those questions to Sonic, the only fond memories he can think are the ones when Robotnik is trying to destroy the world.

**Flashback sequence.**

_Sonic confronts Dr. Robotnik at the Scrap Brain Zone as he gloats in laughter. "Prepare to die, hedgehog!" Robotnik tries to crush Sonic with mechanical pillars that he pilots and all Sonic has to do is spin dash into the one he's controlling while he avoids getting crushed. Sonic destroys the Scrap Brain Zone after laying the final blow on Robotnik's machine and the mad doctor makes his escape. "This is just the beginning."_

_On the Death Egg, Robotnik pilots a giant mech suit of his image and tries to crush and maim Sonic with it._

_Another shows Sonic battling Robotnik in Metallic Madness in which he uses spinning blades of doom to kill Sonic._

_Another shows Robotnik piloting a mech with large arms and using it to slam Sonic on the ground multiple times._

_The last one shows Sonic delivering the final blow to Robotnik's Egg Viper in the Final Egg._

**End of Flashback sequence.**

Sonic's life on his world was not all sunshine and rainbows judging by the glare on Sonic's face. "It's not what you think it's like." Said Sonic answering Fluttershy's question. Fluttershy then notices the glaring look on Sonic's face and stops walking.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Did I say something?" She quickly blames herself for asking him what his world is.

"No." Sonic said calmly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I'm good." He clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She keeps pestering him but Sonic jumps off her flank and starts walking on his own. "Wait! Where are going?" She follows Sonic. "Mr. Sonic, wait! Was it something I said?"

"Look. I don't want to talk about it." Said Sonic.

"But you seem really angry about something." Replied Fluttershy.

"Yeah, so what?" Ignored Sonic.

"I want to help you, Sonic."

Sonic stops walking and turns to Fluttershy, showing her the guilt in his eyes. "Help me? What do you want to help me with? There's nothing you can do for me!"

"But that's what friends do." Fluttershy said.

"So, we're friends now?" Snapped Sonic. "You hardly know me."

"But you said you could trust me." She reminded him.

"Only because you could help me find Ponyville so I can go about this on my own."

"Go about what?" Fluttershy asked desperately for an answer. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

Sonic turns away and starts walking again. "Nothing. I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's perfectly fine to talk about your feelings." Flutters tries to catch up. "I talk about my feelings to my friends all the time." Fluttershy did not open her eyes as she was talking and bumps into Sonic who had just come to a halt from walking and is looking down at something. "Your quills are pretty sharp." She notices that he isn't paying attention to her. "Are you feeling all right?" Fluttershy then looks down with Sonic to see what he's looking at. It's a destroyed Buzz Bomber... well, almost destroyed... it's barely functional. The shock for Sonic is that it's the same Buzz Bomber that that almost paralyzed him. "What is that?" Questioned Fluttershy.

Sonic walks up to messed up Buzz Bomber and it recognizes him. Sonic gives the badnik a really angry snarl. The badnik sees that he is broken and is prone to shut down due to the damage. The badnik scans Sonic. "Hedgehog. Priority One." The broken badnik then says the last few words of his programming before it dies. "Sending probe unit to location. Location confirmed: Ponyville. Hail Robotnik." The badnik shuts off before leaving a shocked expression on Sonic. He looks up and sees more dead badniks and even a few dead Turtloids. Sonic turns to Fluttershy, thinking her as helpless, and realizes that Robotnik is here on this world and is planning to take it over.

"They're here too." Sonic somberly said.

"Who's here?" Fluttershy asked but Sonic grabs her hoof and drags her along. "Ahh!"

"Which way is Ponyville?" Sonic asked.

"Just straight ahead." She told him and he speeds towards it. "What's wrong?"

"Fluttershy. I have a bad feeling that your town is going to be in some serious hot water, because of him."

"Who are you referring to?" Fluttershy asked while she keeps up with Sonic.

"The jerk who took all of the harmony away from MY world." Sonic and Fluttershy quickly head towards Ponyville.

* * *

While at the same time, a horde of Buzz Bombers, Motobugs and Eggrobos come emerging out of hatches that were planted by Robotnik himself. Evidence indicating that he must have come here before. The badniks ride out of a hatch from a mountain. There are also Burrow Bots digging underground, shredding the through the dirt while making their way towards Ponyville.

"What's going on?" Buzz Bomber 1 started to ask before being authorized by Buzz Bomber 2.

"A probe has been sent by one of ours. The hedgehog is located."

"What do we do?"

"What do you think, numbskull? Robotnik will have our servos if we fail to comply his orders. Remember. Hedgehog: Priority One."

One of the Motobugs ask. "Where is Robotnik? Is he here too?"

"He caught the transmission and he's sending us to investigate. We can't let the hedgehog interfere with Robotnik's plans." Commanded the Buzz Bomber. "So let's go."

The infantry of badniks roll out. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Shouted the Asteron badnik as he seems to be attached to the wall of the mountain and cannot get unstuck. "Just give me a minute, let me just. Hnnnnnggh! Hang on, I think I... I seem to be a stuck. Hnnnnnggh! Oh no! Why can't I get off the mountain? *sobs*"

* * *

The Burrowbots reach _Sweet Apple Acres_. And there, Big MacIntosh is doing his usual routine of plowing the cornfields with the sled behind him. And Apple Bloom is planting seeds for the apple crops. As soon as she planted those however, they just pop right out of the soil. "Huh?" Confused Apple Bloom but all of the other seeds she's planted get popped out of the soil as a burrow trail races towards her. "What the?" She stand idle but she quickly becomes surprised as three Burrow Bots rocket out of the ground and almost land their drill noses on Apple Bloom had she not jumped a few steps back. The badniks look up and give out a red eyed glare at the ribbon wearing crusader.

Apple Bloom screams for help as she runs away from the approaching robots. "BIG MAC! GRANNY! HELP!"

Big Mac hears his sister's cry for help but he gets too distracted as a couple of Eggrobos in the air fire off laser shots at him. Big Mac ditches the sled and flees from the oncoming shots being fired by those robots.

Granny Smith comes out of the house after hearing the racket. "What's all the commotion about?" She asks, oblivious to the hostile robots in the area. She spots some orbinauts and they fling their spike balls at her, thankfully she dodges them but they shatter the wood and windows of the house. "Hey, I payed my taxes for these damages!"

Apple Bloom quickly tries to get Granny Smith back into the house by pushing her back in along with Big Mac. "Granny. Get back inside!"

"Is it repo day already?" She asked.

"Nooope!" Big Mac answered as he quickly shuts the door from two more spike balls just as they impale the door.

* * *

_Back in the fountain area._ Bon Bon and Roseluck try to explain to two of the royal guards on what they saw eariler.

"Okay. Now tell us exactly what you girls saw." The guard assured them.

Bon Bon starts off. "It was a fox."

"Keep going."

"It was yellow and it had shoes on for some reason." Bon Bon continued. But Roseluck interrupts her.

"It wasn't a fox! It was a mutant! A MUTANT! It was this tall. It was furry. It had two tails. And it can fly!"

"Strange." Royal Guard 2 speaks up. "A cockatrice. A chimera. Now a two tailed fox?"

"This is indeed a disturbing world." Royal Guard 1 replied.

"Aren't you gonna do something about this?" Bon Bon pleaded.

"Think of the fillies!" Berry Punch puts her hooves to her face in fright. "Won't somepony please think of the fillies?"

"Now, calm down, ma'am." Royal Guard 1 calmed. "If this were a real disaster we would have notified Princess Celestia about it. It's not."

Those words were taken right back just when the fountain blows a hole from the ground and out comes a Bubbles badnik and an army of Crabmeat badniks. The bystander ponies once again panic and flee from the area as the badniks cause trouble. The two royal guards step up by swatting the Crabmeats away from the ponies. However, the unsuspecting Royal Guard 1 gets knocked out from behind by a Shellcracker badnik who extends it's large claw at it's target. Royal Guard 2 prepares to fight it but the Shellcracker shoots its claw and shatters the pony statue completely. This petrifies Royal Guard 2 and flees from it, not wanting to die. "Help! Inform Princess Celestia, we have a real disaster!"

* * *

Soon, the badniks invade Ponyville. "Our allegiance of the Robotnik Empire is strong. Find the hedgehog at all cost!" Said the leader Buzzer. "Destroy the town if you must but slave the innocent."

The Eggrobo charges up his blaster. "With pleasure!" He fires straight at a group of ponies who flee from his attack. "I haven't had this much fun since Angel Island."

The resident ponies panic and scatter as the badniks attack Ponyville. Rhinobots ram and destroy Filthy Riches cart full of bits. A crabmeat claws at the mane of a galloping and screaming Sapphire Shores. And a crazy Clucker badnik driving a mini tank blows up the Sofa and Quills shop while laughing maniacally. He was about to blow up the Golden Oaks Library but to his disappointment it was already blown up before they even got here. "Aww..."

A couple of Buzz Bombers fire directly at Vinyl Scratch, who is too busy jamming to her music and her hearing is muffled out by her headphones. She dances to the beats as she avoids getting blasted by the Buzzers.

Inside, Sugarcube Corner, Motobugs and Caterkillers break down the door and start attacking the ponies inside. "What in the world?!" Shocked Mrs. Cake.

Mr. Cake sighs. "I was afraid it would come to this." Mr. Cake goes to his kitchen and presses a switch with a note stuck to it reading 'Do not open unless it would come to this.' The walls flip around and on the other side holds a Cake Launcher. Mr. Cake dons a bandanna, grabs the cake launcher and fires numerous pieces of cake at the rampaging Motobugs. "Get out of our shop, you hooligans!" One of the cakes hits a Motobug and starts acting like he's dying.

"Ahh... I'm hit. Go on without me, friends. I'm done for."

"You're not dying, you idiot." The Caterkiller said.

"I know. I just want to be dramatic." The Motobug said.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't the frosting short circuits our programming?" Asked the other Motobug.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." The Motobug remembers and the frosting causes him to short circuit and blow up.

"Well that was unexpected." The Caterkiller remarked before getting hit by a cake and he blows up too.

"So was that." Said the other Motobug before speeding off.

* * *

_On a hill overlooking Ponyville,_ Sonic and Fluttershy arrive a bit too late as Sonic watches in his horror, the Badnik Army is already attacking Ponyville. "Shoot! I'm too late!"

"Oh no! Ponyville!" Fluttershy looks with utter horror.

Sonic gives off a angry grunt. "I'll drive them out!" Sonic speeds down towards Ponyville while Fluttershy just watches in plain shock as explosions and lasers go off in the town. "I hope my friends are okay." She wishes.

* * *

The Mane Four and Spike walk down over to Sweet Apple Acres and to Applejack's surprise, it has become overrun by attacking badniks. "Sweet Celestia!" Shocked Applejack.

"What are those things?" Rarity questioned.

"Who cares? The Apple Family's in danger!" Said Rainbow Dash. The four ponies and Spike rush over to the farm house to help the Apple family as they attempt to fend off the badniks getting in.

One of the burrowbots sticks it's driller nose through the wood but Granny Smith knocks it away with a frying pan. "Keep your mits off of mah property!"

Apple Bloom tries to hold the door up by placing furniture behind it. But the Motobugs force the door to break it's hinges and slides across the floor with both Apple Bloom and Big Mac pushing back.

Applejack comes to the rescue by lassoing one of the Motobugs and hurling it towards the barn. It impacts the wall and shatters to pieces. Rainbow Dash buck kicks the burrowbots away while Applejack gets inside to see if her family is safe.

"Is anypony hurt?" She asked desperately.

"Noooope." Big Mac simply answered.

"Applejack! What's happening?" Apple Bloom hugs her sister. "What were those things?"

"Is it another super-magical monster?" Granny Smith asked.

Rainbow Dash kicks a burrowbot through the window and into the house before scatters to pieces. Everypony gathers around it to get a quick examine of it. "Whatever it is, it's not magical." RD said.

"You're right." Pinkie feels the pointy metal of the broken robot. "It's so pointy."

"Where did these things come from?" Asked Spike.

The group then hears the cries of the townsfolk over in Ponyville and they spot smoke coming right out of it. "No time to think about that, Spike. Ponyville is in calamity chaos." Applejack wastes no time to rush over along with her friends and family.

* * *

Sonic runs into the town while watching everypony flee from the rampaging badniks. A couple of Motobugs charge at Sonic but Sonic spindashes into the Motobugs, destroying them to pieces. "Pieces of junk!"

Three orbinants toss their spikes at Sonic, but he manages to dodge their attacks and homing attacks them.

A Motobug informs the situation to his fellow Buzzer and Crabmeat. "Guys! Guys! Sonic is here! He's here! He's right there!" The three see Sonic spin attack a group of Motobugs. "The hedgehog!" Said the lead Buzzer. "Get him!"

The Motobugs, Buzz Bombers and all the other badniks leave the ponies and turn their attention to Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hedgehog: Priority One!" Announced the Caterkiller as the army charges at Sonic. Sonic gets ready to fight but unfortunately his wounds start to come back and once Sonic tries to perform his spin attack, it aches in pain and he falls to the ground.

"Oh great! Not now!" Sonic gets up but thanks to his ankle injury he struggles to keep his balance as the Buzzer fire their blasters at him. Sonic looks to his left and gets rammed by a Rhinobot. Sonic slams into a house but retains his footing, but as he looks up he gets dragged by the ramming Rhinobot and tears through the house where apparently Amethyst Star is reading a book and the attack just disturbed her peace. Sonic clings onto the Rhinobot as it crashes through Octavia's violin causing her to flee as well. Sonic scraps the rubble off him and hops onto the Rhinobot's back. "Whoa, boy!" Sonic grasps the horn and steers it towards an alleyway. It rushes into the alley and Sonic quickly jumps off just as the Rhinobot implodes into the oncoming wall. "Hope your faceplate stands out!" Sonic lands on the rooftop and starts getting chased by the firing Buzzers. Sonic jumps from house after house until his ankle slips up and flings himself into Lyra Heartstring's house via crashing through a window. Lyra looks at Sonic with a confused look as the latter gets back up. The Buzzers then start to open fire at the house, causing Lyra to flee in panic while Sonic gets behind cover from the bullets flying into the house. Sonic peeks out at the window, only to be startled by more bullets being shot at him and he quickly speeds out of the house and through the next one. The Buzzers riddle the houses full of bullets as Sonic jumps through house after house. Sonic makes a leap from the last house and bounces off three Buzzers before his waist starts to ache again and causes Sonic to lose momentum. Sonic lands on top of the Carousel Boutique and the Buzzers corner him. Sonic gets back up and readies to fight again. But then an Eggrobo rams Sonic through the windows and crashes down to the floor. Sonic tumbles into a line of pony shape manikins. Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle was apparently sleeping in as she is woken up by the ruckus downstairs. "What was that?" She yawned.

As the badniks continue to take everypony hostage, Applejack and the others gallop into town to overlook the destruction that is happening around them. Applejack shields Apple Bloom's eyes from the horror. Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity watches in shock and horror as the robots capture ponies in metal capsules. Rainbow Dash attempts to swoop in to their aid but she ducks quickly as a laser shot zips over her head by an Eggrobo. Spike is also in distress by what he's seeing.

"What are those things?" Spike asked desperately.

Rarity spots her boutique in the distance. "My shop! Sweetie Belle is still sleeping in!" She sees a horde of badniks closing in on it. They gallop towards the boutique amidst all of the chaos.

Spike turns his head as he runs to see more ponies get put into capsules. "SPIKE! Don't look!" Applejack told him as Spike becomes heartbroken of what is happening. "We'll help them. Somehow."

At the same time, Fluttershy flies in to see what is happening to her humble town. She becomes horrified at all the things that are happening. Her friends getting captured, houses destroyed and the nature being tarnished. It breaks her poor heart apart.

Sonic felt dazed for a moment but the Eggrobo doesn't hesitate to shoot at Sonic. Sonic quickly speeds away from the shots fired as they instead destroy the dresses around the boutique. Sonic trips again thanks to his leg and rolls into a pile of fabrics. The Eggrobo fires a blast at the pile completely exploding it. But instead of destroying Sonic, it created a large hole in the wall. Sonic, aching from his waist again, manages to limp away but he gets cornered by a whole pack of Badniks and Eggrobos. "Oh, gimme a break." Complained Sonic just before his ankle hurts again. "Ow."

The armed badniks and robots aim their weapons at Sonic, preparing to fire at him. But Sonic remained vigilant and prepares to fight again. Just before they could fire, a couple of stones get thrown at them.

"Hey y'all!" Shouted a country speaking pony, grabbing the badnik's attention. They spot Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac with a pile of rocks and hay bales to throw at. "Leave our town alone, ya buzzing varmints!"

The badniks prepare to attack them while Sonic watches. "Hey! What are you doing? Get out of here! They're too dangerous!"

Applejack and Big Mac buck a bunch of hay bales at the Buzz Bombers, crushing them from underneath. Sonic is amazed by this while a Crabmeat sneaks up behind him but gets knocked away by Rainbow Dash. "Watch your back, little guy!" She told him.

"Little guy? What the..." Sonic is still struck with amazement.

Pinkie Pie shows up and throws a bunch of cake at some Motobugs along with Mr. Cake and his cake launcher.

Two Shellcrackers come charging up at Sonic and shoot their claws at him. Sonic braces while Rarity pops up with a long ribbon shes pulls out with her magical aura and ties it around the Shellcracker's claws, causing them to be tangled and tip over. Rarity turns around to see her boutique is in bad shape and gasps. While she's distracted, a Rhinobot starts charging at Rarity but Sonic manages to shove her out of the way. "Look out!" The Rhinobot hits Sonic and he gets sent flying into boutique again, slamming into a shelf and hits ground but after that Rarity's gold statue of Prince Blueblood tips off the shelf and hits Sonic on the head, knocking him out cold.

Applejack and Big Mac continue holding off the Motobugs while Rainbow Dash continues bucking away the Buzzers and Bubbles bots. "There's too many of them!"

She sees the Motobugs about to surround the unconscious Sonic in the boutique. All the while, Sweetie Belle comes down to see what's going on. "Rarity? What's with all the noise you're making?" The Motobugs turn to her and Rarity screams for her safety.

"Sweetie Belle, get back!"

Sweetie screams as she sees the Motobugs dashing to her but Rainbow Dash manages swoop in and save Sweetie Belle from the badniks.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash! What about my cat?" Rarity screamed out.

"Oh, come on!" Agitated Dashie as she carries Sweetie Belle to safety, unaware of what's happening.

"Who are those things?" She asked.

Just as Applejack and Big Mac get overwhelmed by the Motobugs and Caterkillers, Rarity gets her tail latched by a Crabmeat and Pinkie and Mr. Cake run out of cake to fling at. The badniks were about to swarm the team and all seems pretty dim. They stop however as they hear a plane engine from a distance.

Applejack hears a plane engine as well. "What in tarnation is that racket?"

"Hey. What's that in the sky?" Apple Bloom points at the sky. "It doesn't look like a pegasus."

The ponies look up to see a contraption they have never seen before. The Tornado and Tails is piloting it.

"Who is that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The Buzz Bombers attempt to shoot it out of the sky but Tails dives down and shoots down the badniks, causing them to shatter to pieces. He also shoots down all of the other badniks surrounding the Mane Four.

"Quick! Everypony retreat to Twilight's Castle!" Applejack informed.

"But what about, Opal?" Rarity worried. At this point, a small orange pegasus filly rides into the boutique and out on her scooter with Rarity's cat, Opalescence on her helmet. "I've got Opal! Let's get out of here!" Scootaloo shouted and the ponies flee.

Not before, Fluttershy quickly enters the scene and screams for Sonic's name. "Mr. Sonic? Mr. Sonic, are you here?"

Rainbow Dash spots Fluttershy and tries to get her away from the rampaging badniks. "Fluttershy! Quick! Get away from here!"

"But... SONIC!" Fluttershy spots Sonic, lying unconsciously, through the hole of the boutique. "Wait! I have to save him!"

"We don't have time!" Dashie continues to pull Flutters towards her.

Flutters tries to fly to Sonic but because Rainbow Dash is pulling her away, it slows her down. And before she knows it, the Buzz Bombers destroys the boutique, burying Sonic underneath all of the debris. Fluttershy shouts his name out so loud. "SONIC!" She gives up and Rainbow Dash pulls the tearful Fluttershy out of the warzone of gunblazing badniks and Motobugs while they retreat to the castle for shelter.

* * *

After the skirmish, Ponyville is all but tarnished thanks to the badnik's rampage. The Buzz Bombers examine the destroyed boutique for Sonic's remains and instantly confirmed him as 'terminated'. "Hedgehog is nowhere to be seen. Hedgehog terminated confirmed." Said the lead Buzz Bomber.

"What about the civilians?" The Motobug asks about the Pony folk they have captured and put into cages.

"Keep them. Robotnik plans to roboticize this whole planet after he succeeds in his plan." The commanding Buzz Bomber said.

"What plan is that?" The Motobug asked.

"To uncover the remains of the **_Unicorn King of Monsters_**."

"You know, you realized you just said the plan out loud?" The Caterkiller points out.

The Buzz Bomber gives him an uninteresting look and blasts him to bits. "Slave the ponies!" The Buzzer commands. "Make sure they don't escape. This world will belong to Dr. Robotnik. And nothing can stop us now."

Sonic's hand sticks out of the boutiques ruins and climbs out of the wreckage with battered bruises around him. Sonic turns his eyes towards the town and makes a cold remark. "Guess again, scumbots!" **_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Off Words**

_Rainbow Dash comes up to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic! I challenge you to breath-holding contest. Are you up for it?"_

_"Eh... Sure thing." Sonic accepts._

_Sonic and Rainbow Dash dive down to the bottom of the lake with their breaths held and the two stare at each other to see how long they can hold their breaths underwater. Time passes as they stare but then the **Classical Drowning Music **starts to play and it seems like Rainbow Dash is starting to struggle as she blubs. Sonic looks at his watch as he doesn't seem bothered by it. A countdown shows up above Rainbow's head. **5...** Rainbow Dash's face turns purple.** 4...** Her eyes shrink.** 3...** She struggles for air.** 2...** She waves her forelegs at Sonic.** 1... **And then... Dashie quickly swims back to the surface, leaving Sonic down in the water._

_It turns out Sonic can use air bubbles underwater and with them, replenishes his air. Sonic eats an air bubble up and gives the audience a smirk._

* * *

**Sonic may not be able to swim but he can surely stay underwater as long as he finds those air bubbles.**

**To answer ChristianApe, a DDOS means Denial of Service. Meaning FimFiction was temporarily out of service.**

**_My Little Pony-Hasbro  
Sonic the Hedgehog-SEGA_**


	3. Two Fast, Two Furious

**_Before the attack..._**

_Inside Zecora's Hut,_ she explains some detailed things to Tails.

"I don't need to be so coerce, but I sense a disturbance in the force." She mixes some potions in her pot. "You see, little one, your world is not your own. For you are in a different zone." She shows Tails some diagrams that steam out of the pot, showing off her mystic talents. "In the beginning, the universe was diverse, many realms maintained the curse. Each realm shares it's own unique charm, while better or not, possessed no harm."

"A multiverse?" Tails theorized.

The steam disappears as Zecora turns around. "And now my friend, you are here on my end."

Tails understands this. "So this is another world."

"That is the end of my session. Now it's time to answer my question." Zecora turns to Tails. "I can sense a form of amity, but might I ask of your family?"

Tails looks away as he grasps his twin tails and looks doubtful. "I... I never knew my parents."

"So... you're an orphan?" Said Zecora. "Do you have a guardian?"

"Actually..." Tails turns to Zecora and tells a bit about his story. "...I lived alone. I never had anyone to make friends with. I was mostly picked on for having two tails. I was called a freakshow and everyone laughed at me. I was treated poorly. I was fed nothing. I slept on the grass." Tails explained his origins of Westside Island and Zecora shows some sympathy. "But then... I met **_him._** And my life changed forever. He taught me everything in the world that I didn't know. He was my first best friend and I can't thank him enough for helping me."

"What is his name, little Miles? Who was the one that gave you smiles?"

"Are you kidding? His name is..." Tails was about to answer but just then a shriek was heard. "What was that?"

Zecora and Tails hear that a filly is crying for help. "A cry for help." Zecora said as she and Tails rush out of the hut to see an little orange, purple maned pony riding on her scooter, trying to outrun three Motobugs. "Somepony help! They're gaining on me!" She screamed.

Tails recognizes the robots. "Motobugs!" Tails runs to her aid.

"Miles, wait!" Zecora tried to stop him but Tails flies straight at the Motobugs, gets out a wrench and whacks one over it's head. Zecora watched as Tails struck the Motobug as it rolls uncontrollably before blowing up. The two Motobugs stop chasing the scooter riding filly and start charging at Tails who whacks them both as they zoom past him, with Tails giving the last blow to the last sparking Motobug due to its sparking.

The filly takes off her helmet and runs up to Zecora in panic.

"Scootaloo? What is the matter? Where did you find this clatter?" She asked.

"I didn't find it. It found me." Scootaloo said as she catches her breath, she seems to be in shock. "And everypony else. They're in Ponyville right now. They're destroying everything. How do we stop them, Zecora?" Scoots asked her but even Zecora is baffled by this situation.

Tails listened and to his horror, he realizes that Robotnik is in this world. Tails clutches onto his bravery and runs back to his plane which is still parked by the lake. Zecora and Scootaloo see him run off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Zecora starts to follow.

"What is that?" Scootaloo questions as she notices Tails for the first time.

"I do not wish to be concerned, but this is the path of no return!" Zecora followed Tails as she keeps up with him. "Whatever is happening in Ponyville, is not for your goodwill."

"Those were badniks!" Tails said. "So if Sonic is here... that means Eggman is here too."

"Sonic?" Confused Zecora.

Tails and Zecora make it to the lake and Zecora looks at Tails' plane, the Tornado, with awe. Scootaloo catches up as Tails gets into the plane and tries to start it up again by connecting some wires underneath the cockpit.

"What is that thing?" Asked Scootaloo about the contraption she has never seen before.

"It's my plane." Tails said as he attempts to start his plane up. "If your town is in trouble that means he's in trouble."

"Miles!" Zecora tries to reason with him. "I understand your compassion. But how exactly do you work that contraption?"

"It can fly, duh." Tails said.

"You mean...?" Scootaloo suddenly fantasizes due to her dream of flying one day. "I can..."

"But the ponyfolk, to your expense, are still frightful. A visit to their town could be harmful." Zecora warned.

Tails gets the plane working. "Even if the ponies think I'm a monster, it's not gonna stop me from at least helping them. Which way is Ponyville?"

"It's right across the forest." Said Scootaloo as she pointed.

"Sonic. Here I come!" Tails operates his plane and flies directly towards Ponyville.

* * *

**_After the attack..._**

The badniks successfully captured everypony in Ponyville and hold them in cages.

_In Canterlot_, the one Royal Guard made it out of Ponyville and rushes into the palace to inform the princesses. He breathes in panic from the fear of the mechanical creatures he saw. He bursts into the princesses quarters and they take notice of him. Before they were interrupted, Princess Celestia was writing notes for something important while Luna concentrates her power with her eyes closed.

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna." He catches his breath. "We have a major problem in Ponyville."

"Calm down, general." Celestia said. "What's wrong?"

"Ponyville has just been ravaged by monstrous scrap creatures. We couldn't stop them. They overwhelmed us. They have powers like we have never seen before."

"Monstrous scrap creatures?" Luna jests. "Sounds more like an old mare's tale. I don't believe it."

"Your Majesties! You gotta listen. Ponyville has just been under siege. Those monsters. They have taken everypony hostage."

"Is Princess Twilight Sparkle all right?" Asked the worried Celestia.

"Yes, ma'am. As I recall, she had just departed for the Crystal Empire under Princess Cadance's wishes."

"What about her friends? Are they safe?" Celestia asked as she got off her throne.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I simply... just don't know. They came so quick. The last I've heard was when they were wishing Princess Twilight farewell at the station. Moments before those creatures attacked."

Princess Celestia looked out the window to see smoke and ashes coming from Ponyville. "Oh no." Celestia becomes extremely concerned for the safety of her ponies, as well as Twilight's friends. Luna walks up to her as she watches the siege happen with her.

"Sister. Should we do anything?" Luna asked.

Celestia responds, "No, Luna. Tell the guards to stay in their positions of the castle."

"Must we always hide away from such brutal conflicts?" said Luna. "Those ponies need our assistance."

"Luna..." Celestia turns to her sister and tells her, "I fear **_he_** has returned. It's best that we hide in here until then."

"Who?" This _he_ that Celestia brought up, confuses Luna.

* * *

**_Sonic Equestria Universe_**

_Power Insidious: Part 3 (Two Fast, Two Furious)_

* * *

The badniks search around Ponyville for any remaining stragglers to capture. All the while, Sonic the Hedgehog manages to climb out of the rubble that was the Carousel Boutique, now more injured and bruised than before. Sonic tries to stay clear of their line of sight and hides behind houses, bushes and lampposts. Sonic realizes he can't take on the badniks in the condition he's in and struggles to keep moving. His leg sprains again and could barely stand up. As he continues to stand up, a hand is placed right in front of him as a sign of helping him up. Sonic looks up to see that it's Tails offering to help him up.

"Thought you could use a hand." Tails said as Sonic accepts his offer to help him up.

Sonic seems pretty surprised to see Tails is okay, then again, he's impressed. "Are you kidding? I got this." Joked Sonic.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tails starts to tease Sonic. "The last thing I heard you said to those badniks was 'This is all mine.' Six hours later and here you are getting your butt beaten down by them. Yep. You totally got this, Sonic."

"Okay, okay. I'll admit. I got pretty careless." Sonic said.

"You shouldn't be careless..." Zecora comes up to the two, and Sonic begins to notice her. "...even when the town has become perilous."

"Who's your new friend, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Uh? Sonic? This is Zecora. She helped me learn about this world." Tails said.

"How could you learn about this whole world in less than six hours?" Asked Sonic.

"I dunno." Shrugged Tails. "I'm a quick learner, I guess."

Sonic, Tails and Zecora quickly duck in cover as a Clucker driving a tank passes by. "I'd love to sit and talk about this pony history with you two all day, but I'd rather get to somewhere that has less of these goons than be somewhere that has more of these goons." Suggested Sonic.

Zecora and Tails agreed and nod their heads.

* * *

In the meantime, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Bulk Biceps, Derpy, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo take refuge inside Twilight's Castle to hide away from the badniks that want to enslave them.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack stack up as many junk and appliances they can find to block off the main door. Apple Bloom tries to look out the window but her sister calls her out of it.

"APPLE BLOOM! Stay away from the windows!" Shouted Applejack.

"Ah just wanna see if they're still out there." She said and then she looks out the window before quickly looking away. "Yep, they're still out there."

Big Mac pushes a refrigerator to block Apple Bloom's view from the window while Fluttershy and Derpy close the curtains.

"Is everything concealed?" Asked Dashie as she just close curtains over a window.

"Pretty much." Applejack confirmed. And so does Big Mac. "Eeeeyup."

"Nnnnnnnot exactly..." Said a sheepish Pinkie Pie and everyone's eyes are on her. "I put a skylight on a ceiling." She points to the big skylight in the middle of the room.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"So I can look up at the sky when I lie down, duh. What more could you ask for?" Said Pinkie as she makes a *squee* noise when she smiled.

Dash looks unamused and gives off a deadpan snark. "Pinkie... You are so random."

"Why does everypony keep saying that about me?" Pinkie questions.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash." Assured Fluttershy. "They won't be able to look for us from the skylight."

"Yeah." Dash says sarcastically. "Especially the ONES THAT CAN FLY!" Dash yells out the flaw in what Fluttershy thought.

"Don't yell at her like that!" Revolted Rarity as she hugs Sweetie Belle.

"I hate to be a jerk, but does anypony realize that we are in a crisis here?" Questioned Rainbow Dash. "These creatures? Our town being destroyed? On verge of enslavement?"

"Of course we do, Rainbow Dash." Applejack says. "But you don't need to yell about it."

Rainbow retorts, "Who said I was yelling?"

"Rarity did." Pinkie points out.

"I was defending Fluttershy because she's just trying to calm us down." Said Rarity. "But then you made her unhappy."

Rainbow Dash starts walking up to Rarity in a seemingly hostile manner. "Oh, she's trying to calm us down. Oh, I'm sorry, I thought she was being stupid for a second." The ponies in the room gasps and Fluttershy starts tearing up. "In case you have forgotten, those monsters just trashed your home!"

"They destroyed Pinkie's home too!" Rarity retaliates.

"Actually, I kinda..." Pinkie was about to speak up but the Cakes shush her up.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity get into an argument, a heated one. "I may have lost my home, but the only thing that matters more to me is my sister."

"What about the rest of Ponyville? All of our friends? Do you think they'll make it through this? Ever thought about that?" Dash questioned.

"At least they are safe for now." Said Rarity.

"FROM WHAT?!" Dash yells again. "Those metal things with the claws and blaster thingies? They caught everyone we know. We could have helped them."

"We'd be overwhelmed if we attempt such a task." Rarity retorted.

Everypony else not involved in this argument grow more scared, even Fluttershy who clutches her head.

"Oh! So your sister is worth saving than the rest of Ponyville?" Dash retaliates.

"Well, at least I didn't leave my home behind for a bunch of Daring Do books!" Rarity retorts.

Dash gasps and gets even more angry. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME, YOU UNCULTURED MARE!" Rarity screamed.

"CRAZY NEAT FREAK!" Rainbow screamed back.

"FANGIRL!" Rarity to Dash.

"DRAMA QUEEN!" Dash to Rarity.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" That scream came right out of Fluttershy's mouth, thus breaking the fight up and bringing them back to their senses as they all look to Fluttershy who starts crying and sobbing. Bulk Biceps walks over to her and pats her on the back to calm her down.

"Rainbow Dash... *sob* Haven't you realize that everypony else has lost their home? How do you feel about that? How does everypony here feel about that? What's there to argue about?! Rarity lost her home. Sure she had a lot of nice dresses but that's not all she cared about. What's important to her is family. Making an argument about her sister doesn't affect anything. I was just trying to keep everyone here calm because... WE ARE ALL SCARED!"

Fluttershy spoke and then she continues to sob as everypony tries to comfort her. They exchange glaring looks at Rainbow Dash who at this point becomes completely devastated by this whole mess.

"You're right, Fluttershy." She admits. "We are scared." Dash looks down, losing a bit of her coolness and bravery. "I just... don't know what to do now."

Mrs. Cake tends to her babies who are in strollers who look at their mother with sadness. "The best thing to happen right now is a miracle." She said.

Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle get startled and jump. More knocking occurs and Applejack puts her ear out and calls out. "Who's out there?"

Granny Smith warns her however. "Don't speak out loud! They can hear you."

"Yeah, I can hear you too. Can you let us in?" Sonic spoke from behind the door and Granny scurries back to Big Mac.

"We're not letting you metal varmints wrangle us up like cattle. Y'all might as well leave if ya know what's good for ya!" Applejack replied and listens outside again.

"She thinks we're badniks." Said Sonic, behind the door.

"Of course. These ponies can't tell the difference." Tails said, behind the door.

"Should I break in with my spindash?"

"But you'll probably damage the property of that door."

"Tails, it's just a door. I break through these things all the time."

"Yeah, but even doors have feelings."

"Since when do doors have feelings? They're doors."

"I mean, hypothetically, doors don't like being broken apart."

"Tails, I don't get this. What does this have to do with convincing these ponies to let us in?"

"I'm just trying to explain the logistics of how much doors cost to rebuild."

Throughout this conversation Sonic and Tails have behind the door, Applejack and the other ponies apart from Pinkie Pie find this conversation confusing and questionable.

"We still ain't letting you in!" Applejack told them. "Now go on and git!" But then to Applejack's surprise, she hears Zecora's voice.

"Applejack, I do not have time to implore. Hurry up and open this door."

"Zecora?" Applejack uttered.

"Let her in," Prompted Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash and Big Mac push away the furniture blocking the door so Applejack and open it and lead Zecora in. "Quick, get in." Zecora enters but Applejack quickly becomes shocked as Tails carries the injured Sonic by his shoulder into the castle. Sonic looks up and says "Sup?" Causing everypony in the room to gasp in shock... and Bulk Biceps to scream like a girl. "I get it. We can talk. Can we move on?" Quipped Sonic.

Fluttershy looks up as she dries away her tears and becomes stricken with happiness when she spots Sonic in her sight. "Sonic!" She flies towards him. "You're okay."

Rainbow Dash however blocks her path, still thinking that Sonic and Tails are mutants. "Whoa! Stay away from them, Fluttershy. For all we know, they could be one of them."

"Hey, rainbow hair!" Sonic calls out on Dashie. "We're not with the badniks."

"Prove it!" Challenged Dashie.

Sonic doesn't take a second to come up with an explanation. "They were built to kill me. Is that good enough?"

Dashie paused for a moment before accepting that Sonic's not the enemy. "Okay. That'll do."

Every pony gathers around Sonic and Tails and start asking them questions.

"Who are you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Where did ya come from?" Applejack asked.

"Where did you get that ridiculous haircut?" Asked Rarity.

"Are you an alien?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Where do ya live?" Asked Granny Smith.

"How old are you?" Asked Mrs. Cake.

"Where did you get those shoes?" Scootaloo asked.

"Do you like muffins?" Asked Derpy.

"Does everybody have long legs and green eyes like you?" Pinkie Pie zoomed up onto Sonic's face, asking that question.

"No?" Sonic awkwardly answered as Pinkie stared at him.

Applejack starts questioning about Sonic's presence as she paces around him. "I don't understand. None of this makes sense. Since when can animals like you start acting more intelligent like us and talk?"

"Is it a hate crime for me to talk?" Questioned Sonic as he places an ice pack on his head.

"No. It's just unnatural." Rainbow Dash answered. "All of the animals here just act on instinct."

Tails then looks over to Spike who eats a gemstone, part of his dragon instinct. "Yeah. What she said." He says as bites down on his gems.

"Oh. So it is a hate crime for animals like me to talk because I'm not allowed to." Sonic misinterprets the answer.

"That's not what Rainbow Dash means, Sonic." Assured Fluttershy.

"How do you know him, Fluttershy?" Dash realizes.

"Oh. Why I found him sleeping in the forest and nursed him back to health. You see, he's badly injured." She told them. "I did everything I could to treat the wound, but it seems like it's not curable."

"It's just a laser wound. I'm fine." Sonic said but his waist acts up again and groans in pain.

Tails becomes concerned and asks, "How bad is it, Sonic?"

"Really. I'm cool, Tails. I'll just walk it off." Sonic tries to walk a distance but his waist aches in pain again and he collapses to his knee.

"Stop finding an excuse not to complain, for you seem like you cannot handle the pain." Zecora told Sonic as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, you seem like you can barely stand on one leg." Pinkie said.

"I'm cool, okay. I didn't crawl my way out of that _**dress store**_ just to get lectured by a bunch of... eh... ponies." That word makes Sonic shiver.

"What's wrong with us?" Scootaloo asked Sonic as he facepalms.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Said Sonic. "It's just that... in the world I come from, ponies just aren't... well... cool."

What Sonic had just said, not only made Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy gasp but Rainbow Dash jumps off her seat and leans her head right into Sonic's face in anger. Sonic does not seem surprised by Rainbow Dash's outburst and acts deadpan by it. "What did you call us, hedgehog? Not cool? I'll show you who's not- *yelp*"

Applejack bites on Dashie's tail and pulls her away, cutting her off. "Look, sugarcube. Ah don't wanna get ruffled by your poor choice of words, but do you at least mind tellin' us what in the wide world of Equestria and apple briskets is going on here? What were those things that attacked Ponyville? Who are they being lead by? Where did they come from? How did they come here? And why attack us? Tell us that," asked Applejack.

Sonic then looks up at the stain-glass windows of the castle. He then looks back to the ponies and starts explaining the situation. "Okay. Look. I don't wanna upset anyone. But you need to know that what happened in your town today was no accident."

"Yeah, we know." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Tell us what's happening." Rarity said.

"I didn't realize until Fluttershy told me, but I come from another world. A world completely different from yours. Completely different." Memories of Sonic's Genesis Adventures play as he explains. "I was simply called the fastest thing alive in my world. My world was paradise. Seriously. It was a world beyond relief. The seaside, breathtaking. The breeze, catching in my face. The speed of adventure. I was feeling it. It was awesome. But then, one day... It all changed." _Lightning flashes and thunder crashes as an image of Dr. Eggman comes into his mind and hears his menacing and eerie laugh. He starts creating robots out of scrap metal and shoves little animals into them to power them up like batteries._ "Dr. Robotnik. More known to me as Dr. Eggman. The most evil, menacing psychopath of a scientist. He and I share... a very dark history." _Sonic had to brave through the Scrap Brain Zone to reach Eggman. Avoiding conveyor belts, buzz saws, electric beams and crushing ceilings._ "His _modus operandi_ is always the same. Taking over world. Shaping it into his own image. An image I'd like to tear apart. But every time he does this sort of thing, he causes damage." _Eggman let loose Perfect Chaos and destroyed Station Square by flooding it. Eggman blew up the moon using the ARK's Eclipse Cannon. Eggman separates the Earth's continents with a press of a button. _"I stop him every time. But he never quits. Not until he seeks to take away the one thing I hold dear."

"And what's that?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

Sonic hold his fist up to his face and stares at it. "Freedom."

"But now, it seems like Eggman is in your world too. Cooking up a scheme to take it over." Tails said.

"No way is he taking over our world!" Dashie jumps up with her wings flapping. "He'll have to go through us to let that happen."

"Are you serious?" Sonic thinks they're crazy enough to take on someone who's evil and dangerous as Eggman. "You're just ponies. What are you gonna do to stop him? Bake him a cake?"

Pinkie smiles. "That's a great idea! We'll send him a cake, so he'll leave us alone forever. Right?"

Sonic facepalms. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Spike then speaks up. "What would Twilight do in a crisis like this?"

Applejack realizes. "Sweet Celestia! We forgot about Twilight! She's still over at the Crystal Empire attending the gala."

"Applejack is right!" Rarity realizes this as well. "Twilight has no idea what has become of Ponyville after she left. She's gonna be devastated!"

"I KNEW SHE WAS GONNA HAVE A BAD DAY!" Shrieked Pinkie as she places her hooves on her shocked face. Her friends continue to stare at her with a deadpan expression until Pinkie notices and looks innocent again. "Sorry."

"Wait a second." Tails calms them down. "Who?"

"Twilight Sparkle." Applejack said. "She's one of the Princesses in Equestria."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic slows her down. "Princess?"

"Oh, why yes. Twilight is the Princess of Friendship." Fluttershy told him.

Pinkie comes over to Tails and whispers to him. "Spoiler alert: She's got a castle, which by the way, we are in right now."

"Whatever." Said the impatient Sonic. "Let's just head over to this Crystal Empire thing and save your princess before those badniks make mincemeat out of her."

"Relax." Said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight can take care of herself. Haven't you seen her in action?"

"No and I don't care. Let's just get this over with. I'll see you guys over there." Sonic starts to speed away but his waist injury aches which causes Sonic to trip and bounces uncontrollably in his spinball form. "Whooooa!" Sonic hits one of the throne chairs, a vase and the skylight which causes to shatter. Tails and the other ponies watch as Sonic crashes through the skylight. Pinkie pouts over this. "Heeeey! I spent Gummy's loose teeth on that!"

"Wow, he's a jerk." Dash criticized on Sonic's behavior.

Sonic looks up after that tumble and notices a couple of Buzz Bombers right in front of him. "Oh, great." Sonic said sheepishly. The Buzzers start shooting blast beams at Sonic while the rest below him become concerned.

"What's going on up there?" Asked Spike as he and everyone else look up at the skylight.

Sonic jumps back down to ground level in the castle as the Buzzers follow him down. "BUZZERS, INCOMING!" The CMC scream and run for cover while Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Tails rush to aid Sonic. The two Buzzers shoot their beams at Spike, but thankfully they miss, guess luck is on his side. "Spike! Get out of here!" Rarity told him as she charges at one of the Buzzers. She attempts to buck it but the Buzzer lifts itself up, causing Rarity to miss and leave her helpless to an attack. Tails then flies up towards it and whacks it across the faceplate, causing it to short circuit and explode, therefore saving Rarity. The last Buzzer is chasing Apple Bloom as it fires it shots at her while she screams. "Ahhh! Sis! HALP!" Applejack turns to her and worries. "Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom trips and the Buzzer fires it's laser at her, but thankfully, Bulk Biceps flies in and saves her from the impact and the Buzzer gets destroyed by Sonic's spindash attack. The two Buzzers have been dealt with but no one is safe yet as Sonic and Tails figured.

"Looks like this castle is compromised." Tails commented. "We need to get out of town and quick."

"Yeah. Before somepony tries to leave us behind again." Said Rainbow Dash as she glares at Sonic who initially tried to speed away.

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?" Sonic questioned.

"Go easy on him, Dash." Told Fluttershy. "He's just a bit impatient."

"Yeah? Then why was he was gonna ditch us while we fend for ourselves?" Dash proves a point.

"I said, I'll see you guys over there. What else do you want? A postcard?" Quipped Sonic.

"I will admit, Sonic, you did seem to have little interest with this problem." Claimed Tails.

"Your friend is right. We must escape now from this plight." Zecora said just as the badniks start breaking through the main door.

Sweetie Belle squirms in fear as a Slicer badnik tries to squeeze through the barricaded door. "They're breaking through!" Granny Smith panicked.

"Whadda we do now?!" Apple Bloom asked desperately.

"I'll take them on!" Sonic runs towards the door but his injury causes him to trip and faceplants onto the floor again. Yeah, it's becoming annoying now and even Sonic knows it.

Tails then looks at all of the tools, wagons, haybales and stuff that Applejack and her family brought into the castle. Tails starts thinking of something and gets an idea. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps, Sonic, Scootaloo and Applejack try to push the barricade back while the badniks attempt to break through like a horde of zombies. Dashie strains from the pushing. "Grrrr... There's too many out there!"

"Keep pushing!" Motivated Applejack.

"We're doing all the pushing as we can, country girl." Strained Sonic.

Bulk gives out all of his might by pushing his back against the barricade. "Eeee-YEEEEEEEAAAAAH!" He screamed, but to his dismay and everyone else, the badniks destroy the barrier with the help of the Clucker in the tank who blew the door open. "Braw ha ha-ha!" The Clucker chuckled as he and the badnik horde swarm the heroes. Just before they could meet their fates however... Tails shouts out to his friends. "Everyone! Get down!" They turn around and quickly duck right before Tails fires an explosive haybale at a group of badniks that explodes right on impact.

Tails has modified the Apple wagon and turned it into a mobile weapon. "Quick! Get in before more come!"

Sonic and the Mane Five go towards to Tails. Sweetie tries to come along but Rarity stops her. "No, Sweetie Belle. You stay here with Applejack's family."

"Why can't we come with you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You wanna stick around and become badnik chow?" Sonic asked her as he climbed aboard the wagon.

Sweetie understands the situation and hugs her sister before she departs. "Be careful." Sweetie said to Rarity.

"Hurry!" Tails told them. Zecora is also coming with them. "What are you doing? Stay with the rest!"

"As much as I would like to desist, you won't know what to do without my assist." She said.

"Not sure if that rhyme made much sense but... I'll take it." Tails accepts.

"What did ya do to mah wagon, anyways?" Applejack asked as she saw what Tails put together in the wagon.

"I modified it with the tools you had laying around. I rigged the hay bales with shrapnel bombs and pieced together the plows with spiked tips. And to make it move, I took apart the pieces off of the scooter." Tails explained before being met with a "HEY!" from Scootaloo afar.

"But what does this thing do?" Pinkie asks about the cannon mounted nearby Tails' seat.

"It's a specialized homing cannon that I built back in the Mystic Ruins when I was test flying-" Tails however gets cut off by Sonic who commands him.

"Tails!" Sonic commanded with his finger pointing forward. "PLOW THROUGH THEM!"

"Oh right." Tails retracts the handbrake and hits the pedal. "Fasten your seat belts!" Tails warned the ponies on the wagon.

"There are no seat belts!" Replied Applejack.

"Well, hang onto something!" Tails retorts. "Tornado-Wagon, go!"

Tails aims his cannon at the horde of badniks while the CMC and the rest retreat. Tails fires his cannon at the badniks, destroying a whole bunch of them and blowing a hole through the main entrance. Tails rides his Tornado-Wagon out of the castle and onto the road. From the top of Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna spots the group leaving Twilight's Castle and decides to disobey her sister's orders to help them.

* * *

Sonic snickers about the name Tails gave the wagon. "Tornado-Wagon, Tails?"

"What would you have preferred?" Tails asked. "The Sonic Cycle?"

Tails just beat Sonic with that joke. "Okay, good point." Sonic remarked.

"Uh, guys? They're chasing us!" Spike warned Tails and the others.

An army of Turtloids holding Shellcrackers underneath them take off and chase the heroes, along with ground Motobugs and hoping Slicers.

"Applejack!" Tails calls out. "Which way is the Crystal Empire?"

"It's just to the north. Stay by the train tracks to the left!" She told him.

Sonic peaks out behind him and notices a bunch of badniks are close behind. "Tails. The half-hour parade just started."

Rainbow Dash turns around to notice as well. In the meantime, Tails stays on track and drives by the train tracks leading to the Crystal Empire. Sonic gets up and stretches his legs. Dashie sees him doing this and gets concerned. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll trash those badniks out of the sky, that's what I'm gonna do." Sonic said.

"But you're still hurt!" Worried Fluttershy.

"So?" Shrugged Sonic. Just then, a Shellcracker's claw almost hits Sonic by his feet. Sonic was about to leap into action but Rainbow Dash stops him.

"Not so fast, slugger. Let me show you what the **_FASTEST FLYER IN EQUESTRIA_** can do." Smirked Dashie. "What?!" Shocked Sonic just as Dashie opens her wings and flies into action.

The Shellcrackers throw their claws out and try to hit Rainbow Dash, but thanks to her awesome agility and perception, she evades their attacks and buck kicks one of them out of the sky. "Yeah! Take that, you metal crab!" As she taunts however, a Shellcracker catches her off guard and holds her by the neck. "GAK!" Dashie struggles to break free from the Shellcracker's clutch and Applejack gasps. She runs over to a hay bale and bucks it out to the Shellcracker holding Dashie. The hay bale manages to hit the Turtloid holding the Shellcracker and implodes onto the ground. Dashie, knocks the Shellcracker's claw off of her and realizes that four Turtloid wielding Shellcrackers have surrounded her. With a brave look on her face, Rainbow Dash quickly dives down just as the Shellcrackers missed their shot, causing their claws to tangle up. The Turtloids drop their Shellcrackers and chase after Rainbow Dash.

Back to Tails and the others, they're still on the run. One of the Clucker's in the tank chases them with nitro boosters. The Clucker shoots a steel ball at the wagon's wheel and it breaks. "Uh oh!" Tails panicked as he tries to maintain the Wagon's control. The Clucker shoots another and it hits the back of the wagon, causing everyone in the back to lose momentum and Pinkie Pie nearly falls off overboard. Sonic quickly rushed in to grab her by the tail, holding her over the side of the wagon. Sonic tries to pull her back on board but due to his injury, it starts to wear him down quickly. The Clucker drives to the side where Pinkie is and tries to shoot her. "You like cannons too?" Pinkie asked him. "Wow! I guess our minds think alike!" Pinkie then pulls out her party cannon and blasts a gift wrap at the Clucker. The gift wrap clogs the turret of the tank and the Clucker looks on with a sad look on his face just before it implodes with him. Applejack, Rarity and Sonic manage to pull Pinkie back on board while Pinkie still remains overly happy. "That was fun! Can we do that again?" Said the playful Pinkie. But Sonic responds with a vacant "No.", making Pinkie whimper sadly.

Rainbow Dash is still trying to outrun the Turtloids across a stream. "These things would run circles around Tank." The Turtloids shoot bullets at her while she veers from left to right, passing by pillar to pillar. One of them crashes into pillar. Rainbow dodges more of the bullets that the Turtloids shoot at her with as she comes across an open lake at the end of the stream. She gets an idea. She flies above the water and starts circling around a known radius. She starts flying around it faster and it starts to form a giant water tornado, and it sucks the Turtloids in. The Turtloids caught in the cyclone, get trashed and torn to pieces and the cyclone spits out all of the remains. Rainbow Dash stops spinning around the cyclone as the water falls back down to the lake. "Hope you guys cooled off now." Punned the wet maned Dashie.

Back to the Tornado-Wagon. "How much further?" Tails asked Applejack.

"Just past those two tall mountains." Applejack directed.

"Well, make it snappy before more-" A snap on the wagon is heard and it almost cuts Sonic's sentence off. "-try to kill us." Sonic looks behind the wagon, as do Fluttershy and Rarity as they see a Slicer badnik clinging onto the back of the wagon.

"Ohhh, I get it. Snappy. Hee hee hee!" Pinkie giggled as she gets the pun while Sonic facepalms again.

The Slicer attempts to claw at the three while Rarity shrieks from the close shave. The Slicer then jumps aboard the wagon and tries to slice Fluttershy, but she is saved when Sonic grabs it by the arm and toss him overboard. However, and conveniently, the Slicer latches onto a coal train that happened to be rushing by and Sonic expresses his aggravation. "Oh, come on!" The Slicer flings it's sharp razor at Sonic who easily dodges and it flies over Applejack's head, clutching her hat down. The Slicer retracts another razor and flings it again, this time, slicing off a bit of Rarity's mane, causing her to gasp and get angry about it.

"Tear him apart for me!" Rarity screamed as she clutches her ruined mane.

The Slicer throws another one but Sonic has had enough of that and jumps off the wagon. He spindashes the Slicer into the train's interior, hitting his back on a boiler. Sonic groans in pain as he gets up. "Why do I keep getting hit by things?" As Sonic tries to come to his senses, the Slicer attempts to attack him. He tosses a razor at him but it misses Sonic. Sonic then dodges the Slicer's swings, attempting to cut him while only accomplishing slicing a bag of coal. "Someone's been naughty." Quipped Sonic as he kicks around with the Slicer whilst smirking. Sonic then karate kicks the Slicer a few feet from him. Sonic walks towards the Slicer, but the Slicer has a trick up his sleeve as he sees a steaming pipe that Sonic is about to walk over. As he walks over it, the Slicer then thrusts its razor into it, causing the pipe to boom underneath Sonic and it sends him up the shaft. Sonic emerges out of the shaft and lands on the roof of the railcar.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity watch from the wagon as Sonic feels his head while dazed. Just then, a sharp razor sticks out beside his shoulder and Sonic reacts. Another one sticks beside his other shoulder. And then another sticks out between his legs which gives Sonic a wild expression. The Slicer is underneath the roof of the cart and starts shredding the roof while Sonic backs away quickly. Sonic quickly handstands to avoid the drifting razor and then falls flat on his face. The Slicer slices a hole from the roof and jumps out to engage Sonic again.

"BEHIND YOU!" Applejack quickly warned Sonic as he gets up and glares at the Slicer who he's having a difficult time with.

Sonic evades another razor and spindashes at the Slicer, but the Slicer manages to grab him in his spinball and toss him back a few feet. Sonic is getting tired of this already. The Slicer then tosses another pair of razors at Sonic. "I can't look." Fluttershy covers her eyes. Sonic smirks, tilts his body to the left to dodge the first razor and thrusts his right leg to deflect the second razor and redirected it back to the Slicer, lodging it into it's head. Sonic then quips while he grins. "Get that through your head." The Slicer with the razor impaled to its head, staggers a bit before Sonic kicks the Slicer off the train as it shatters on the ground.

He then looks at the reader, breaking the fourth wall in the process. "Remember, kids. Never play with sharp objects. Unless you're battling a killer robot who has one." **_Sez_** Sonic.

"HEY!" Pinkie sticks her head out beside Sonic. "THAT'S MY JOB!" And the goes back to the group.

Applejack then spots something out in the distance in front. "What in holy apple fritters is that?!"

The team are about to about to run afoul with a colossal Caterkiller, who emerges out of the sand and roars.

"Hang on!" Tails drives around the Caterkiller and avoids getting chomped upon as it impacts the ground. The impact of the ground however causes some boulders to fly up and start plummeting towards the Tornado-Wagon. Sonic jumps off the train before it gets totaled by boulders. Pinkie points towards a boulder to Rarity that's about to crush them. "Hey, Rarity. _**Here come's Tom**_." Rarity screams and so do Applejack and Fluttershy, while Pinkie just... smiles... I guess. Thankfully, Sonic destroys the boulder before it crushes the team by spindashing it to pieces. Sonic lands back on the wagon as the Caterkiller digs underground and chases them.

Sonic is once again aching in pain and Fluttershy tends to him. "You need to rest, Sonic. You're straining yourself too much. Who knows how long you'll hold out."

"That thing is gonna wipe us out if I don't do anything," Sonic said.

"Not a problem, Sonic." Tails said. "We can't fight it so we'll wing it."

"Say what?" Confused Applejack.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Tails pulls the lever next to him. "Tornado-Wagon. Transform!" He commanded and the wagon starts to transform which is surprising everyone. However, the wagon stops on a dime... and falls apart, leaving both Tails, Sonic, Mane Four, Spike and Zecora stranded and sitting ducks.

Spike looks bamboozled. "Really?"

"Seriously, Tails?" Said the deadpan Sonic, lowering his eyes.

"Well, it's still a working progress." Tails said.

Rarity shouts out as she points towards the Caterkiller about to make a lunge at them. "LOOK OUT!"

The Caterkiller was about to smash his face against our heroes but luckily for them, the Caterkiller gets zapped by a beam, postponing the heroes' unfortunate demise. The savior happens to be Princess Luna, who continues to shoot beam projectiles at the Caterkiller while it tries to chomp her. Sadly, Luna can't keep this up.

"Princess Luna!" Shouted Spike.

"I can't hold him any longer." Luna told them as they watch with concern. "Go! You need to warn Princess Twilight!"

Sonic tries to get up again. "No way!" But falls again thanks to his everlasting injuries. "We can't just leave her with that rusted bucket of bolts! I got to stop it. But how? I can't fight like this." Sonic looks at the horrified faces of Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. "They're too scared to handle something that big. What am I gonna do?"

Just then, Zecora comes up to Sonic and presents him a pot with a planted yellow colored flower. "Eat this!"

Sonic expresses shock by her words. "What?"

"It will give you the strength you need. Hurry before that monster will makes us his feed!" Persisted Zecora.

Sonic refuses and says. "I am not eating a flower." Sonic quickly turns back to see the Caterkiller whack Luna in the face and slams her down to the ground with it's tail, causing the ponies and Spike to gasp in horror. Sonic looks onward at the situation and gives off a glare at his opponent. "It's coming right for us!" Tails spoke up as the monster slithers towards the them.

Sonic takes a good look at the flower being offered by Zecora and begrudgingly accepts whilst closing his eyes. He takes a big bite onto the flower and quickly swallows it down, letting out a sigh of relief. Sonic then starts to feel something in his body. His wound on his waist disappears and his ankle heals up, and all of the bruises and scrapes that Sonic sufficed before disappears. Sonic stands up strong and heroic at the Caterkiller that is about to devour the Mane Four, Spike and Tails. He starts off by smirking, puts his left foot back and then leaps into the air with full force while the wind flows swiftly through Zecora's face as she watches. Sonic curls into a spinball and starts spinning rapidly, forming into a buzzsaw motion with electric sparks. Sonic then shoots himself forward towards the Caterkiller and cuts him right through. Sonic destroys the insides of the Caterkiller, it's gears, it's circuits, it's systems and wiring. The spinball then fires itself right out of the Caterkiller's mouth as the rest of his insides explode up in flames and smoke. Applejack stops bracing herself at this point as the rest of her friends watch as the Caterkiller collapses to the ground and explode on impact. The ponies were struck with shock as Sonic walks through the smoke and emerges right out to reveal his cool attitude towards them. He then goes on to quip, "Now that's what I call heartburn."

Everypony was surprised by what Sonic did, even Spike expresses a bit of amazement. "Cool."

Sonic rubs his finger against his nose as he gloats. "Yeah, I know. I'm awesome." During his gloating however, the Slicer whom he was fighting earlier is still out for blood and appears right behind Sonic as the dust settles. He still has the razor impaled to his head and is only missing his lower half, shown as sparks fly out of it's top half.

Fluttershy quickly tried to warn him as it prepares to slice Sonic in the back. "Sonic!"

Before Sonic could react though, Rainbow Dash swoops in and smashes the badnik down with her four hooves. Upon destroying the badnik, a little chicken falls out and wanders away. "But I'm even more awesome." Dashie also smirked while she replied to Sonic's comment.

Sonic replies, "Not as awesome as I am. I'm way past cool." He says it while pointing his thumb at himself.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash replied back. "Well I'm 20 percent cool."

Sonic and Rainbow Dash both share a friendly but fierce faceoff during this trade.

"Wanna bet?" Sonic asked. "Do I have a choice?" Rainbow also asked.

But thankfully, Princess Luna walks in and clears her throat, breaking up the friendly banter between the two fastest things alive. The Mane Five, Zecora and Spike bow down before Luna while Sonic and Tails look on with confusion.

"Uhhh... What's going on?" Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"That's Princess Luna." Dash said.

"Princess Luna?" Tails looks at the radiant Princess of the Night. "Wait!" Tails starts getting confused. "You have another princess?"

"Why of course, Tails, darling." Rarity replied. "What troubles you ever so?"

"I believe these two outsiders don't understand how this world operates than the one in their own." Luna suspects.

"The thing is, how many princesses are there in this world?" Tails asked. "Aren't they're any rulers like kings or queens maybe?"

Luna looks back at the Mane Five and gives them a 'what is he talking about?' look. The Mane Five respond with a shrug of confusion. Princess Luna then looks back at Sonic and Tails.

"I'm afraid, you two have a lot to learn about this world." Luna said. "But let's hurry to the Crystal Empire, before more of those scrap monsters arrive and ambush us. Then we can talk."

The Mane Five agree as they start walking with Princess Luna while the others follow suit.

* * *

_Back on Angel Island, Sonic's World. Control Hub._ Rotor the Walrus along with Fixit the Robot are still trying to identify the origin of the _**red unicorn horn**_.

"Ah can't believe Rotor's been trying to decode that red thingamajig all day." Said the cyborg rabbit named Bunnie Rabbot, as she walks in with Knuckles and Amy Rose. "At least take a break from it every once in a while."

"Give him time, Bunnie. I know it's been long, but it's our only chance of finding Sonic and Tails," Knuckles said. "And maybe Eggman."

Amy sighs. "I do hope Sonic's all right."

Rotor stops scanning the object and removes his goggles from his eyes. He tells his friends of his findings. "Guys... I don't think this object belongs on this world. It has traces and imprints that I have never even seen before. As if the mural in the Lost World temple was this confusing, this thing complicates everything else."

"So if it's not from this world, Rotor, then where did it came from?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know." He answered. "This doesn't make sense. How did something that is foreign of this world appeared here. I can't even get my head around that."

Bunnie holds her hands out towards him. "Okay, Rote. Don't go hurting yerself."

"Did you at least catch any kind of reaction from it?" Knuckles asked.

Fixit explains that. "Actually, Knuckles, the mysterious horn has been acting up under the circumstances. I have been getting supernatural readings from the horn ever since we found it."

"I tried tapping into it's power with one of my devices, but no dice," said Rotor.

"Well..." Amy starts to notice the horn is acting up and Fixit starts getting powerful readings again. "It's doing more than dice now."

They all notice the unicorn horn is reacting to something now. The unicorn horn however causes every equipment in the Control Hub to break as it spirals out of control. The four watch as the horn teleports away into a portal that mysteriously opens up.

"Is that a portal?" Bunnie asked.

"It's no Warp Ring." Stated Knuckles. "But I can sense the object. It's going through another dimension. That must be where Sonic and Tails went."

"Guess you are the world's greatest treasure hunter, Knuckles." Amy quipped.

"No time to gawk now." Bunnie said as she prepares. "We gotta get in there and find those two."

Rotor, Amy and Bunnie leap into the portal while Knuckles tells Fixit to stay behind before entering through the portal as well. "Fixit! Stay here and tell Relic to guard the Master Emerald from any kind of harm." Fixit complies to that task just as Knuckles left.

* * *

_The Crystal Empire in Equestria._ Knuckles exits out of the portal he just walked through and it closes up behind him. Knuckles then takes a look around at where he is. Knuckles realizes that he's underground and sees lots of Eggman's equipment and gadgetry with his logo plastered all over. Knuckles then stops in his track as he gasps at the sight of what Eggman is creating.

It appears Dr. Eggman is creating a robotic replica, in the shape of the _Unicorn King of Monsters, **King Sombra**._ Complete with razor metal sharp teeth, metallic armor and rocket powered hooves. Knuckles is stunned by what Eggman calls 'a magnificent marvel' as metal tendrils continue to construct upon it.

"Why hello, Knucklebrain." The genius mad doctor greets Knuckles as he steps in behind him. "Come to see me take over this diabetic world of cuteness, I see."

Knuckles growls as he turns around and faces Eggman with a battle pose but then he becomes stunned again as he spots his friends; Amy, Bunnie and Rotor at the mercy of Eggman's Skorp badniks.

"Good! This will be the last great masterpiece you and your sneaky little friends will see before I put you all out of your miseries!" Eggman threatened as he grinned so menacingly. **_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Off Words**

_Knuckles and Maud Pie have a rock smashing contest. Knuckles glares at her while she just stares him with a deadpan expression. Pinkie Pie acts as a referee and blows a whistle. Knuckles shatters a giant rock to pieces. The judges consisting of Rarity, Doctor Whooves and Cheese Sandwich give him a score of 7, 4 and 5 respectively. Knuckles smirks at Maud who is by his Master Emerald shrine and gasps. Maud simply just thrusts her right hoof out and shatters the Master Emerald to several pieces, sending them flying across the world. The judges then give Maud all three 10s. Knuckles is then left dumbfounded as Maud Pie walks past him and tells him "Good luck, finding your rocks." in a deadpan tone. Knuckles' Emerald Radar then goes off, causing Knuckles to groan in frustration because he now must collect the emeralds again._

**I know, Knuckles. I hate those treasure hunting levels as well.**

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter done. I was too busy trying to read up on the character traits of both Sonic and MLP characters. That, and I'm still waiting for the next Star Vs. The Forces of Evil episode. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this Mad Max inspired chapter (even though I haven't seen the movie yet).**

**Also, to answer about the last chapter. Yes, that was a reference to Attack on Titan and I'm glad some readers have got that.**

**References:**

**-Sonic's flashbacks of battling Eggman are from the games; Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Advance 3.  
-Scootaloo's obsession of flying returns from 'Flight to the Finish'.  
-The joke about the Sonic Cycle.  
-Sonic breaking the fourth wall is a callback to the 'Sonic Sez' shorts from the 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' cartoon.  
-Sonic eating the flower given to him by Zecora is a callback to how she cured Apple Bloom in 'The Cutie Pox'.  
-Sonic's catchphase 'way past cool' is said.  
-The chapter title is a reference to the movie of the same name.**

_**My Little Pony - Hasbro  
Sonic the Hedgehog - SEGA**_


	4. Gala Showdown

**This has been a long time coming but here it is. So much editing and proof reading. How do I proof read? Enjoy.**

* * *

_Underneath the Crystal Empire._ The menacing Dr. Eggman sics his Skorp badniks on Knuckles the Echinda who readies himself in defense. "SEIZE HIM!" Eggman commanded and the Skorps charged.

Knuckles manages to knock away some of the badniks from him. Knuckles uses his powerful spiky fists to punch away the robots. "Is that the best you got, Eggman?" Knuckles scoffed. "Give me a challenge!"

"If you say so." Grinned Eggman. He thrusts his hand forward and shouts, "Go get him!" A giant silver, metallic spinball then whizzes past Eggman and rams itself into Knuckles, sending him crashing into a wall. The robot uncurls itself, revealing to be a silver robotic version of Sonic. Eggman calls him, "Silver Sonic". Knuckles gets back up as Silver Sonic walks up to him. He's about 8 foot tall and is incredibly strong. Knuckles thrusts his fist forward to make a dent in him, but unfortunately to Knuckles' dismay there was no effect. He grabs Knuckles by his legs and slams him hard across the ground and then beats him down until he loses consciousness. Eggman watches in amusement and grins so evilly.

* * *

**_Sonic Equestria Universe_**

_Gala Showdown (Power Insidious: Part 4)_

* * *

After a hard struggle to escape the ravage badnik horde, our heroes and heroines made it across the _Crystal Mountains_ and upon the horizon is the_Crystal Empire_ itself. Sonic, Tails, The Mane Five, Zecora, Spike and Princess Luna walk towards the entrance of the empire while the group converses.

"So you literally become royalty when you pass a test?" Tails asked Luna who nods at his question. "Doesn't royalty come from blood?"

"My sister saw the potential in Twilight Sparkle when she was a foal." Luna explained. "She was destined to be a worthy successor. It doesn't take blood of origin to become royalty. It takes devotion, leadership and the heart of a true friend."

"That's not what I heard in the stories I used to read." Responded Tails.

"Maybe your world's use of royalty is different from ours." Said Rarity.

"Sorry." Tails scratched his head. "It kinda doesn't make much sense the more I think about it."

"So. This Twilight Sparkle." Sonic started to talk. "Who is she?"

"Well... She's our best friend of course." Applejack said. "She used to run the bookshop in Ponyville."

Pinkie jumps in and interrupts. "AND THEN IT EXPLODED!" She told Sonic in an optimistic fashion but her smile turns glum when her friends stare at her with glaring looks. "Oops. Too soon?" Pinkie nervously asked.

"Exploded?" Confused Sonic. "You mean like... into pieces?"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity look down with sad expressions as they remember Twilight's Library getting blown up by Lord Tirek. "Something... happened." Fluttershy told Sonic.

"But your friend's fine, right?" He asked.

"Of course she is." Said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight's stronger than she looks."

"So... what exactly happened?" Sonic wanted to learn more.

"We think it's best to keep it between us and Twilight, if that's alright with ya." Said Applejack.

"Hey, don't be shy." Insisted Sonic. "You can tell me about it."

"There's no time!" Princess Luna told him. "We're here."

Sonic turns around and sees the Crystal Empire right in front of him. Tails couldn't believe his eyes as he glimpses upon the succulent city of Crystal, populated by Crystal Ponies. Tails couldn't believe his eyes but Sonic looked down at the city, fearing that it will be invaded by Eggman's army as well. Afraid he'll be too slow to save them.

"This place is amazing!" Tails awed.

"Wait till you see the Crystal Heart." Rainbow Dash taps on his shoulder, and that made Tails even more excited.

"No way! A crystal craved into a heart?!" Tails geeked out for a moment but Sonic clears his throat vigorously in order for Tails to focus on the mission again. "Oh... right. We've got to find Eggman before we go sightseeing!"

"But how do we find this Eggman fellow in the city?" Asked Rarity. "It would be a long and rather tiresome search if you ask me and it's quite crowded due to the Anniversary Summit."

"Then we'll stick to the rooftops to get a clear view of the town." Advised Sonic.

"And what if them ruthless badniks show up again?" Asked Applejack.

"Then I'll trash every last one of those junk-heaps!" Sonic pounds his fist to his palm.

Zecora steps in. "You must be wise with your choice. One false move and the world will hear your voice."

"Look, zebra lady, I can care less of what the world sees me as." Said Sonic. "I'm doing what I do best, trash Eggman's scheme and save this world from enslavement. Now where's the nearest entrance to that big ol' castle right there?" Sonic asks Luna. "Y'know, so no one suspects me and point fingers at me."

"Um... hooves." Fluttershy corrects him. "Yeah, what she said." Replied Sonic.

"There is a balcony that oversees the town." Luna told Sonic. "You can enter from there if you wish, but please, you must ensure the safety of Princess Twilight."

"I got this." Sonic said.

"HEY!" Dashie called out. "What about us?" Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stare at Sonic who looks to them nervously.

"Huh? What about you?"

"You dragged those unhygienic scrap metal fiends to our world so that makes it our battle as well." Rarity said.

"Rarity's right!" Applejack said. "We gotta drive 'em out of our world."

"Yeah!" Pinkie bounces. "We can help too! Unless there's cake! Oooh! With frosting as well."

Sonic facepalms in confusion and concern. "Are you out of your minds!? Eggman is dangerous! You ponies can't defend yourselves from his evil robots. He'll-"

Fluttershy cuts him off. "He'll do what? Hurt us? I'm glad that you are concern with us, Sonic, but Eggman destroyed Ponyville. Our home! Our friends' home. Our friend's family's home! You can tell us that confronting Eggman is a big no-no but we're not going to let him enslave us. You may think we're weak that we can't defend ourselves. Well, I once stared at a giant vicious dragon's eye and made him cry. Rainbow Dash flew past a gorge of quarry eels and not one scratch was left on her. Pinkie Pie giggled at ghosties. Rarity bucked a manticore. Applejack tamed a stampede of cows. Why would you call us defenseless when we, EVEN AS PONIES, can do what you can? We never lose hope. We're never scared. WE FIGHT FOR EQUESTRIA!" Fluttershy realizes her voice was loud and calms down a bit. "And... um... We fight for OUR freedom too."

"It's true." Said Applejack.

"Fluttershy is right." Rainbow Dash said. "We leave no pony behind."

"We must play out part too." Rarity said.

Sonic turns to his pal, Tails, to speak up. "Tails? A little hand here?"

Tails believes that the Mane Five can help but Sonic is concerned for their safety. Tails then had a thought and told this to Sonic. "Y'know, Sonic? When we first met, I always wanted to be like you."

"Tails, now's not the time!" Sonic tries to interrupt him but Zecora shushes him by putting her hoof over his mouth.

Tails continues. "I mean, when I first came up to you, the first thing you said to me was "go find somewhere safe". That was when Robotnik attacked Westside Island. That was when we first met. You thought I was weak, that I couldn't handle Robotnik on my own... and that I would get hurt. I know how much you care for my well being, Sonic..." Tails looked up at Sonic. "...but then you looked at me and taught me that _**if I try I can do anything**_. I was scared, lonely... depressed... my whole life. And then you came... and told me to be brave. Like Fluttershy said, I fight for something that you have been fighting for. Freedom. I'll never forget those words. But right now, we're dealing with an even different situation and our new friends wanna help. I understand your concern, but if they try... they can do anything too." Tails breathed that last sentence as Sonic listened.

Sonic starts to remember a figment of his past when he met Tails.

_Sonic: If you try... you can do anything, buddy.  
__Tails: Really?  
__Sonic: Of course. Just make sure you keep up._

Sonic looks to Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Princess Luna, Spike and Zecora, and then back at Tails with a smirk. "Well, c'mon! Let's go protect the princess!"

Tails is struck with a smile while the ponies look confused. "WAIT! What about us?" Pinkie gasped.

"You girls search the place for Eggman. I'm counting on you." Sonic pointed at them and winked.

"Seriously?" Asked the wide-eyed Dashie.

"Just make sure you don't take too long." That's the last thing Sonic said to them just as he starts racing off. "C'mon, Tails!"

Tails catches up to Sonic by propelling with his twin tails forward.

Princess Luna spreads her wings. "I must return to my sister's presence. I am terribly sorry that I cannot help you all with your current situation... but right now she needs me at her side." The team watches Luna take off into the sky and back to Canterlot.

"C'mon, y'all! We got ourselves an EGG to fry!" Applejack said.

"Did you really just said that?" Asked Rainbow Dash as she facehoofs in disgust.

* * *

_Inside Dr. Eggman's Hideout_, the evil doctor himself has captured Knuckles alongside Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot and Rotor the Walrus and are contained in separate glass cylinders. The horn is now in Eggman's grasp.

"I knew that horn would be trouble." Eggman contemplated as he examines it. "Oh well. At least it's in one piece. Thank you fools for delivering it back to me."

"What is he talking about?" Amy asked Knuckles to her left.

"Let me handle this." Knuckles assured Amy. "What are you talking about, Eggman?" He glared at Eggman while Amy rolled her eyes. "I just asked that." She said.

"Now why would I explain my evil masterplan to you?" Eggman asked them while he strokes his mustache. "I've already won, losers! I've cracked the code. Sabotage the winning streak. All bets are finally on me this time!"

"Yep. Crazy as usual." Bunnie winked at Rotor.

"Whatever it is you're planning, Robotnik, whether you'll succeed or not, it's not gonna happen." Rotor bravely said.

"Very well." Eggman starts to tell his story. "You see, after that **_little incident back on the Space Colony ARK_**, I had read up something that was locked away deep from my grandfather's notes. After what he had intended to do on the world, I swore to never make the same mistake my grandfather made. But I took a little peak at it anyway. It was a dimensional transporter. And in the parchment reads of **an ancient blood horn of a unicorn** who's said to be the king of monsters... of powerful dark magic. So I hooked up the transporter on my Egg Mobile and found this place where I can work on my projects without getting abruptly disturbed."

Bunnie realizes all of Eggman's equipment in this cave weren't put there recently. "You've been stayin' here this whole time?"

"Well, I make short visits frequently. I've only discovered this place when I found the magical blood horn in, inside a black crystal. By the time I removed it, this whole city appeared right before me. I was amazed. I only came back recently to see that **_this city is populated_** by these... pastel colored horses."

"Yeah. We don't care." Amy breaks out her hammer and tries to break open her cylinder containment. "Time to smash your crystals to pieces!" Amy's hammer impacts the glass but to no effect.

"You're not breaking out of here. The moment is coming. The unicorn king will be brought back and it will be in my full control." Eggman stares at his creation; 'Mecha King Sombra.' "Then I will take over this world and Sonic will be beaten for good."

"You actually think you can beat Sonic again?" Knuckles smirked. "Don't push your luck, Egghead."

"My dear Knucklebrain." Eggman grins evilly at Knuckles. "I'm not going to beat Sonic. I'm going to break him..."

* * *

"...one way or another."

_Back on the surface of the Crystal Empire,_ Sonic and Tails hop on top of the rooftops of the town and race towards the central palace.

Tails points towards the palace. "Sonic, look!"

"I see it, buddy."

"You think that's where Princess Twilight is?" Tails asked. "It looks pretty royal like."

"If you ask me, that palace looks more like a **_toy product_**." Said Sonic.

"Doesn't everything in this town look like a toy product?" Tails replied.

Sonic's feet skids to a halt and motions Tails behind him to slow down. Sonic peaks down below to see a bunch of fancy and royalty made ponies below, including lovely crystal ponies and Flash Sentry. They're all gathered for the opening of the Crystal Empire Reunion Gala. Sonic analyses the pony crowd outside the castle to see where Twilight is.

"Can you see Twilight anywhere in this crowd?" Tails looks with Sonic as he asked that question.

"I don't know what she looks like?" Replied Sonic.

"You mean, they didn't give you a description?" Tails asked again in shock.

"Yeah... uhh... it kinda slipped my mind," Sonic said.

Tails then replied quickly, "Well, you could have asked."

"My motto is 'smash stuff, ask questions later'. We've gone through this before," assured Sonic.

"How are we gonna protect someone if we don't have clear details on what she looks like?" Complained Tails.

"I've got my Spidey Sense, Tails." Replied Sonic. "No need to worry about simple holes in the mission."

Tails gives Sonic a deadpan expression after Sonic said he has Spidey Sense. "Sonic? Do you even have a Spidey Sense?"

Sonic looks back at Tails for a moment and utters, "Maybe." in an unsure tone.

Sonic and Tails then hear trumpets go off and look down at the crowd again. The ponies look towards the Royal Guards as they form straight lines of two. Flash Sentry announces to the guests. "Attention, everypony! Presenting, her Majesties!" He holds his hoof out at the entrance doors. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Princess Twilight Sparkle!" The doors opened and Princess Cadance and Twilight walk out in their formal dresses, and allow the guests into the castle. Sonic and Tails watch from above and try to guess which of the two princesses is Twilight.

"Soooo... which one is Twilight?" Tails asked Sonic.

"I don't know, but my hunch is on the pink tall one," Sonic guesses.

Cadance greets the guests inside. "Welcome, everypony. Make yourselves comfortable." The guests and the princesses walk back into the palace while Sonic and Tails make their move.

"How are we gonna get inside the palace?" Tails asked Sonic, who looks up and spots an open balcony on the palace.

"Up there!" Sonic pointed. "The balcony."

Tails however looked down at the street level, worried about detection from the other ponies. "C'mon, dude. You'll have to carry me there." Said Sonic while Tails sighs, still feeling sad about being branded a monster by the ponies. Sonic notices him feeling blue. "What's wrong?"

Tails snaps back to reality. "Huh? Uh. Nothing. Just pondering."

Sonic placed his fists on his hips. "Well, ponder about whatever it is you were pondering later. Let's get to that balcony."

"Right." Tails nodded.

Tails is then carrying Sonic in the air by using his twin tails to hover high above the ground while Sonic holds onto his buddy's arms. The two carefully hover towards the palace balcony. Luckily enough, no pony even bothered to look up so the duo are in the clear.

* * *

In the meantime, The Mane Five are doing their part in trying to locate Dr. Eggman's whereabouts. Rainbow Dash and Applejack asked two local crystal ponies about their matter.

"Have y'all seen an evil mad doctor around here?" Applejack asked them.

Rainbow cuts in to give them a description. "Looks a giant egg? Wants to take over the world? Very evil guy? Ring any bells?"

"I don't think I have ever seen anypony that looks like a giant egg." Said the crystal pony on the right. "Have you?"

"Nahhh. But mah cousin's niece looks like a giant carrot." Said the crystal pony with a corny accent.

Applejack and Rainbow sigh sadly at this result.

Then, Pinkie Pie walks past AJ and RD, donning her detective hat as she scans the ground for any trace of Eggman's evidence. "Okay. If I were an Eggman, where would I be?" Pinkie's expression changes as she spots a sales pony selling cartons of eggs to his customers. Pinkie pops up in front of him and viciously demands answers from him as she grabs him by the collar. "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE EGGS!?"

"OH DEAR!" The sales pony got so spooked he galloped off away from Pinkie. Pinkie then sniffs at one of the cartons and becomes horrified by them. "THESE EGGS HAVE PASSED THEIR EXPIRATION!" She yelled angrily at the fleeing stallion.

Rarity, Spike and Zecora also search a part of the town. Rarity asks some of the crystal stallions. "Excuse me, darlings. Don't suppose you spotted an Eggman walking by in this town recently, have you?" Rarity asked as she flutters her eye lashes to them in which they respond back,

"What's an Eggman?"

"Is that like something you put on a sandwich?"

Rarity replies, "Well, he's more of a... let's say... mad doctor." The two stallions shake their heads indicating a no. "Well, I tried." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh!" Spike grunted in frustration as he and Zecora regroup with Rarity. "This is pointless. None of these ponies know where this Egg-guy is. Do you think that hedgehog really is crazy about all of this?"

"Spike! Now is not the time for accusation. This definitely isn't a figment of his imagination." Zecora said.

"But we don't even know the most secluded place he could ever hide in this city." Said Rarity.

Fluttershy is searching for signs of Eggman across a lone street. While walking, she starts to regret the behavior she showed towards Sonic earlier. "*sigh* Maybe I went too far on him." She looks around the neighborhood. "I was just protecting my friends. I didn't mean to get mad. I wish there was some way I can apologize." Fluttershy steps on a pressure pad on the side of the walk path. She lifts her hoof off the pad and sees an Eggman symbol on it. Fluttershy looks with confusion. "I've never seen something like this before." She curiously pushes her hoof down on the pad again. It triggers a switch underground and a manhole opens underneath Fluttershy. She falls down the manhole while she softly screams.

Fluttershy slides down the manhole, screaming all the way, until she shoots out of a tube and lands hard on her face in a dank and gloomy cavern. Fluttershy pushes herself back up as she breathes from the adrenaline she had just been on. "Where am I?" She turns her head around, looking at the infrastructure of the caverns.

* * *

_Inside the Crystal Palace,_ Sonic speeds down the hallway with Tails following close. "Wow. This place is huge." Awed Tails as he looked upon the palace's design.

"I will admit, it's pretty swanky." Sonic agreed.

Sonic and Tails speed down a spiral staircase and then halt to a cross hall of other doors.

"Which one?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. How's that memory of _**Sandopolis**_ holding up?" Sonic asked back.

"Did you even have to remind me of that?" Tails replied.

Sonic replied back, "Hey! I like to reminisce. The puzzles were brain numbing."

Tails then hears the voices of the audience down the hall with violin music being played. Tails places his ear against the door where the ambiance is coming from and confirms that the party is happening inside. "Over here! I hear people talking."

"You mean you hear 'ponies' talking?" Sonic corrected Tails.

"People. Ponies. What's the difference?" Said Tails.

"Well it's not my fault these things are subjective about their wordplay." Sonic just said. "Scoot over." Sonic listens in with Tails.

On the other side of the door, the guests are having a formal ball at the Reunion Gala. The guests are either chatting about their personal lifestyles, their interests and other things they like to talk about. Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight are chatting with Fancy Pants, Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"I do say, Your Majesty. The confectionery is just smashing." Fancy Pants complimented.

"Oh, why of course. We do have the best bakers in Ponyville." Twilight replied nervously.

"I was actually talking to Princess Cadance." Fancy Pants said which Twilight responds with an, "Oh."

"Princess. This is very delicate." Fancy Pants continued.

"Thank you. Although the credit goes to some of the best bakers in Ponyville." Cadance responded.

"Indeed." Upper Crust.

"My apologies, Princess Twilight. I had forgotten of your recent ascension to royalty." Fancy says to Twilight this time. "How is that going for you?"

"Yeah. Great." Twilight responds in a skittish way as her wings twitch. "Doing... princess-y stuff."

"Like what?" Upper Crust asked very sternly.

"Well... uhhhhh..." Twilight chews on her hoof as she stresses about what to respond with. "I help... other... ponies?"

"Help other ponies?" Jet Set said. "With what?"

"With friendship problems of course." Twily replied.

"What else have you done?" Upper Crust asked.

"I... well..." The couple stare at Twilight while she looks for a response and what she has done. "I fought off that monster Tirek and brought harmony back to Equestria?" Twilight smiles after what she said. *squee*

Jet Set and Upper Crust are hardly amused by that. Twilight responds again to rise up their moods. "He tried to devour the entire land? He seized control of everything? He threw me into a mountain?" The two don't respond. "Ring any bells?"

"And then what?" Jet Set asked.

"Well...? I... ummm... Got my own new castle?" Twilight had nothing else to say other than smile nervously while the couple looks uninterested. "What?"

"Honestly, that's all you've done?" Jet Set starting talking out at her. "The next thing you're gonna tell me is that _**a trio of sirens tried to take over another dimension**_, and you fought them off? Please."

Twilight retorts with, "But that actually happened!"

But Jet Set flips her mane and goes on to say, "And you're a princess who helps ponies with friendship problems? Ha! That doesn't seem so useful."

Twilight felt a bit sadden by Jet Set's words and tries to retort back. "What? Yes it is!"

Cadance stops Twilight from arguing any further as she lays her hoof in front of her. "Twilight. Don't make a scene."

"But she-"

"This is how guests tend to act." Cadance explained. "Don't feed them any more words to repel them back, you'll just make it worse."

Twilight does her breathing exercise Cadance showed her and calms down. Fancy Pants clears his throat and adjusts his molecule. "Ahem. Well, I must say it was a pleasure talking with you, but I'm going to check up at the hors d'oeuvres." Fancy trots off while Jet Set and Upper Crust do the same. Twilight loses her cool again and sighs sadly.

* * *

_Inside Eggman's Lair underneath the Crystal Empire,_ Fluttershy wanders with nervousness under her skin. "I don't like this place." She spots a bunch of armed weapons and blast creates. "Oh my. Is this where he...?"

Fluttershy then hears laughter echoing in the cave and gasps. It wasn't pleasant happy laughter, it was evil maniacal laughter. Fluttershy keeps quite and follows the echo. She gulps as she draws closer to the laughs and Fluttershy peeps her head out from the rocks to see Eggman and his captors. She gasps as she watches what's happening.

Eggman presses keys on his dashboard while he prepares Mecha Sombra. Meanwhile, Amy demands answers from Eggman. "What are you going to do to Sonic, you fat creep?"

"My dear, nothing." Eggman turns to his hostages. "I'm simply going to make him learn a lesson. And you're all part of it."

"And what lesson is that?" Asked Rotor.

"Simply put. Sonic has recently put all of his trust into his friends. Which means he makes all of you a part of his game instead of his own. What a lone wolf. Yeah right. Sonic is weak for having friends like you. Always have, always will. He takes his work seriously but puts all of you in danger because of it." Fluttershy continues to watch Dr. Eggman as he boasts about his plan in front of Sonic's captured friends. "Whenever I'm involved, Sonic's only weakness is relying on you. And why is that? Because he trusts you to do the work for him, while he lazes around on his hammock, munching on his chili dog. But deep down, he cares for everyone's safety, including your own. Well, now he'll know not to trust friends with a death wish."

Fluttershy hears all of this and pulls her head away as she realizes why Sonic didn't want to put her and her friends at risk. "Sonic was right. He is a mad scientist."

Eggman presses the final codes to activate Mecha Sombra. "Hee hee hee! It's time!" Eggman grabs the blood horn from his work bench. Eggman walks up to the robot that Fluttershy immediately recognizes. "King Sombra... eeeee..."

"Now. The King of the Monsters shall finally be awaken!" Eggman lifts the horn in the air and slams it into the forehead of Mecha Sombra. Electricity sparks and energy flows as Sombra becomes powered up by horn's mystic power. Knuckles, Amy, Rotor, Bunnie and Fluttershy watch as Mecha Sombra is getting powered up by the horn and Eggman grins widely. Something horrible and monstrous was about to happen but moments later... the sparks stop and Mecha Sombra falls to pieces, causing Eggman to be extremely dumbfounded.

"Like Ah said, crazy as usual." Bunnie quipped.

* * *

Back in the palace. Sonic and Tails stand by the door leading into the party while conversing a plan.

"Okay. So far, no sign of badniks." Tails said. "How should we plan this out?"

"Well, when those robots attack we step in and save the day." Said Sonic.

"Like always?" Tails groaned.

"Like-" Sonic suddenly cuts off his speech as his head starts to lurch due to some reaction. "Ngh!"

"Sonic?" Worried Tails but Sonic seems fine again.

"Nothing." He replied as he taps his head. "I obviously was thinking way too fast."

Tails responds, "You know, it doesn't hurt for you to slow down."

"Yeah, well, you can't please everyone." Sonic remarks.

* * *

Eggman is shocked and confused. "This can't be. I was sure it would work. Grrrr! THIS STUPID THING IS BROKEN!" Eggman pulls the horn out of Mecha Sombra's head. "I went through all this trouble and this is the best it could do?! Lousy piece of cheap ancient garbage!" Eggman tosses it away to bunch of rocks where Fluttershy's hiding and it hits her head. "Ow..." She said softly but Eggman heard that.

"Intruder!" Eggman pointed his finger out at Fluttershy who sticks her head while holding the horn in her hooves. "Uh oh." She uttered.

Eggman presses a button on his remote to summon his badnik army and sics them on Fluttershy. "Minions. SEIZE HER!" Motobugs and Crabmeats start chasing her. Fluttershy, being the timid pony she is, starts to gallop away but not before she trips over a wire, causing the horn to fly into the air and conveniently hit a switch that deactivates the cylinder glasses that housed Sonic's friends and landing back on the scan pad. "GET HER!" Eggman shouted.

Fluttershy panics as the badniks move towards her but she is then saved as Knuckles jumps in and pierces the Crabmeat with his spiky knuckles. Fluttershy is shocked by the red echinda's strength. She then watches the pink hedgehog Amy, carrying a large Piko Piko Hammer, smashing Motobugs down. She then sees a bulky purple walrus, Rotor, punch one of the E-101s and a cyborg rabbit, Bunnie, shooting Buzzers down with her arm laser.

Eggman decides to ditch the base but before he leaves he grabs the blood horn and sees some surprising results. He then looks even more mad and runs off.

* * *

The Mane Four, Spike and Zecora meet back in town after searching the Empire thoroughly for Eggman.

"Has anypony found him yet?" Rainbow Dash asked her friends.

"Nuh-uh. I looked everywhere." Said Applejack.

"Not everywhere." Pinkie trots in with cartons of eggs stacked on her back and tail and in her mane. "Everything."

"I think we're missing something, darlings." Rarity professed. She looks down at her necklace she had just bought. "I knew I shouldn't have bought that sapphire pendant instead of amethyst."

"YOU WENT SHOPPIN'?!" Enraged Applejack.

"Why of course." Rarity admits while her friends frown upon her. "What? They were on sale for 200 bits. I simply couldn't resist."

"Hey! That rhymes!" Spike clicked his fingers but looks to the side and sees Zecora frowning at him. "Uhh, no offense."

"We're trying to keep this kingdom safe from harm! Not go about our lives and shop for stuff we don't need." Said Rainbow Dash.

"On the contrary, I needed it." Rarity objected.

"UGGGGH!" Dashie facehoofed hard in frustration.

"Don't get your feathers too flustered. We don't want our mission to be cluttered." Said Zecora. "If we can find anything of a trace, then we can surely solve this case."

"Zecora's right. We can't argue zilch at a time like this. We gotta find Eggman." Encouraged Applejack.

"But he's nowhere to be found. No trail. No hayseeds. Nothing." Said RD.

"Yeah, it's not like he's gonna come bursting out from the ground underneath." After that reply from Pinkie, Dr. Eggman conveniently bursts out from the ground in his Egg Mobile and starts jetting away. "Hey! I was right! He was gonna come bursting out from the ground." Pinkie gasps and whispers to Rarity, "I'm psychic."

Eggman pulls out his dashboard to command his robots. "Slave these ponies at once!"

Soon enough, badniks like Burrow Bots, Crabmeats, Eggrobos and Buzzers start shooting out of hydrants, lampposts, mail boxes and a crystal filly's birthday gift. Crabmeats, Motobugs and Eggrobos start attacking the Crystal Empire while every pony starts fleeing. The Eggrobos shoot away with their blasters while the crabmeats pull onto a pony's mane as she screams.

"Oh no! Not at a momentous time like this." Rarity freaks out as the invasion starts.

An Eggrobo spots them and fires at them. His shots missed but Pinkie seems amused by it and giggles. "Those lasers look so real."

"Whoa, nelly!" Applejack exclaims and quickly tackles Pinkie away from a blast shot from the Eggrobo.

Rainbow Dash flies up and bucks the Eggrobo out of the sky. However she gets greeted by more Eggrobos who fire at her with their green colored blast beams. Rainbow yelps and does air flips to dodge the lasers. A Crabmeat comes up behind Spike and clamps onto his tail. "HEY! Lemme go!" Spike struggles with the crabmeat only for Rarity to buck it away from Spike. Rarity shouts, "I HATE CRABS!" after delivering that buck towards the crabmeat. Applejack spots a bunch of Motobugs chasing some Crystal Ponies and pulls out her lasso. She swings it by it her teeth and tosses it to latch onto one of the badniks. She gets dragged across however as the Motobugs drive off into the palace.

"Those bug robots are heading towards the palace!" Spike panicked.

"Twilight and Cadance are still in there!" Rarity panicked too.

"They're most likely heading towards the audience chamber. We must hurry before Twilight is in any danger!" Zecora persisted.

Pinkie hops onto one of the Motobugs and rides it into the palace. "What are we waiting for? LET'S GO SAVE TWILY!" Rarity, Spike and Zecora follow her while Rainbow Dash continues to fight off the robots.

Sonic and Tails are looking at the town through the windows in the palace with shocked/determined looks as they watch the badniks are starting to invade.

"We should probably kick into the action now, right?" Tails asked.

"Let's do it." Nodded Sonic and the two speed towards the door.

* * *

Back inside the palace, the Reunion Gala is still going. Fancy Pants drinks some of the punch and sighs in satisfaction. "This is a very delicate refreshment." Only then does he become horrified when a Jaws badnik emerges in the punch and Fancy Pants spits out what he drank and backs away in fear.

More guests become horrified when Clammers reveal themselves on the tables and aim their turrets at every guest in the room. Twilight herself gasps in fright as Buzzers break through the ceiling and windows and aim their turrets at her. "W-What's happening? Who are you things?"

At this point, Princess Cadance gets surrounded by Orbinauts and breaks out in a fight to defend herself and the others. She fires a magic beam from her horn to decimate one of the badniks and they retaliate. Clammers shoot every where while the ponies scatter and flee. The Buzzers shoot at Twilight but she teleports behind them, lifts them with her telekinetic magic and hurls them into the wall, shattering them.

"Jet Set!" Upper Crust called out while hiding underneath a table amidst the fight. "Jet Set, where are you?"

Jet Set gallops to the door. "RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!" But the Orbinauts and Buzzers block her path and she becomes increasingly scared. Jet Set's heart races as the badniks take aim at her and before they fire and she shuts her eyes. Suddenly, a blue spinball smashes through the door and knocks away each and every badnik surrounding Jet Set, leaving behind little animals. Jet Set looks to see that she's still alive. Sonic lands in front of the pile of scraped badniks. Jet Set is bewildered to see a giant blue hedgehog in front of her. "How did you do that?" She asked, amazed by what Sonic did and his response? "Easy..."

A Buzzer turns around and spots Sonic, alerting the others of his presence. "Priority One: Hedgehog."

Sonic shrugs, knowing he's gotta battle. "...it's what I live for." Sonic races towards the badniks and kicks one of the Buzzers into another.

Sonic turns to see that Cadance is getting overwhelmed by Orbinauts and Shellcrackers. One of the Shellcrackers knocks her down to the ground. "That's TOTALLY NOT COOL!" Sonic jumps up and homing attacks the badniks surrounding Cadance. A Motobug then comes charging at Sonic while he's not looking.

"Sonic! Behind you!" Tails comes flying in and whacks the Motobug down with his spanner, causing it to short circuit and combust. Sonic and Tails bump fists while one of the ponies recognizes Tails.

"Hey! It's that mutant fox with two tails that can fly." He called out.

Sonic is offended by that term. "Mutant?"

Tails tells him, "It's a long story."

"Actually it was EIGHT HOURS ago." The stallion replied.

Tails corrects his response. "Okay, short story."

* * *

Rainbow Dash continues karate chopping and bucking Eggrobos from the sky, and surprisingly busting down each and everyone one of them. Rainbow stops to spot Eggman escaping in his Egg Mobile.

"Time to reorganize my plans from scratch. AND I HATE DOING THAT!" Eggman contemplates his failure.

Rainbow Dash flies after him. "So that's Doctor Eggman!" Rainbow flies to the side of his aircraft and rams it to make him wobble.

"What the?" Eggman looks to see a rainbow maned pony as she leaps onto his windshield. "YAH!"

"Where do you think you're going, baldy?" Dashie asked stoically.

Eggman smiles while Rainbow frowns. "Aww... a little pony. Why don't you go back to enjoying your girly tea party until I'm done slaving you?"

This insults Rainbow Dash. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse granted." Eggman presses a button on his dashboard and the Egg Mobile becomes electrified therefore electrocuting Rainbow Dash. "Now that's what I call shock humor," Quipped Eggman as a singed Rainbow slides to the front of the mobile. "Now to get you out of my hair, the hair of my mustache of course."

Eggman rams his aircraft into one of the crystal made house with Rainbow Dash in front, and in the process, crushing her with it. Eggman laughs at what he's done. "I take it you have a CRUSH on me." He backs up his craft and lets Rainbow fall to the ground.

Dashie gets back up, despite being seriously injured by that move, and retorts at Eggman's pun, "That joke was super lame."

"You're still standing?" This doesn't surprise Eggman. "There's something about you ponies."

Suddenly, a cloud appears over Eggman and he looks up not before being shrouded in its shadow. "Hmm?" Rainbow Dash jumps on top of the cloud and starts hoping on it, causing the cloud to start raining water down in Eggman's aircraft filling up his space. "I wasn't expecting a sun shower on the forecast." Eggman jested.

* * *

More Motobugs keep coming through with one dragging Applejack who continues to hang on to it by her rope. Applejack pulls herself on top of the Motobug and rides it like mount. "YEEEEE-HAWWW!" She hollered.

Twilight notices her after blasting another Buzzer away. "Applejack?" While Twilight is distracted, a Slicer pops and shoves her to the ground. The Slicer then proceeds to impale Twilight but she quickly pounces away from the strike. The second strikes shivs a bit of her tail off which causes her to gasp. Before the Slicer strikes again, Sonic takes it out with a smooth homing attack to the face. Sonic lands on the table, allowing Twilight to see his face for the first time and becomes weird-ed out by his appearance. "A... hedgehog?"

"What did ya expect, a **_Ninja Turtle?_**" Responded Sonic.

Twilight is even more surprised that he can talk. But then, Sonic gets struck with a spike ball to the head, causing him to become dazed for a few seconds before shaking his head back to his senses. Sonic sees two Orbinauts slinging their spiky balls at him but Sonic slams his foot on a steel plate, flinging it into the air and catches it. He uses the steel plate as a shield to deflect the balls back at them. All the while, Twilight gets back to fending off the badniks.

Tails does his part to help out by whacking the Motobugs and Clammers in sight with his trusty spanner and protecting the ponies in danger. However, Tails gets caught by a Shellcracker and calls Sonic for help. "Ahh! Sonic! Little help!" He cried out.

He of course sees his friend in danger and Sonic tosses his steel plate like a disc weapon at the badniks, ricocheting off three buzzers and the Shellcracker holding Tails before flying back into Sonic's hand. "Never thought I could pull off that cool trick. Ha! I impress even myself." Gloated Sonic.

However, this gives the Motobug the opportunity to ram Sonic off the table and into a wall. A Shellcracker comes in and pins him there. "Note to self: Never gloat while you're in the middle of fighting killer badniks." Said the witty Sonic.

* * *

Knuckles, Amy, Bunnie and Rotor are still fighting off the badnik horde underground with Fluttershy hiding behind containers. They finish off the last one of them and Knuckles looks over to Fluttershy. "Hey, you!" His loud rough voice gave her a start. "Where are the rest of your people?"

"Oh, um... They might still be in the palace." Fluttershy peeked out and answer.

"Darn! My arm laser is jammed!" Bunnie readjusts her mechanical arm that Fluttershy looks squeamish about.

"And the portal we came in from is gone." Rotor said.

"Well, if that was the same portal that Sonic and Tails took then surely they're here on this world too. We better start searching for them!" Amy suggested.

"Wait!" Fluttershy gallops over to them. "You know Sonic and Tails as well?"

"Uhh, yeah. We're their friends." Knuckles answered. "Well, part-time friends to me anyway." He said under his breath again.

"Who are you?" Amy asked the yellow pegasus while Rotor hacks the data from Robotnik's computer monitors using his device.

"My name's Fluttershy. My friends and I met them. They're at the palace by now."

"Then let's go." Bunnie blasts off with jets under her feet. "Time to smash those metal heads!"

"Bunnie! Wait!" Amy goes with her.

"C'mon, Rote!" Knuckles called for him. Rotor has contained most of Eggman's data in his drive device. "Okay, this way. It's a shortcut." Knuckles pointed at the weak structure of the wall.

"But there's nothing there. It's just a wall." Said Fluttershy.

But Knuckles takes out his Shovel Claws and digs a massive hole through the wall. "Now it's a hole." Knuckles remarked while Flutters looks more and more amazed.

* * *

One of the Buzzers readies his aim at Sonic but suddenly a lasso snags its turret, veering its aim away from Sonic. Sonic sees that it's Applejack lassoing the Buzzer. She grits her teeth hard on her lasso to pull the Buzzer down. Rarity steps in shoots a beam from her horn and pierces the Shellcracker's claw off, releasing Sonic from its clutches. Sonic's expression is just priceless as he realizes how capable these ponies are. Sonic finishes off the Shellcracker while Pinkie Pie stomps her hooves down on a Crabmeat that was pulling on Tails'... tails.

"We got this, Sonic! Protect Twilight!" Applejack told him through her teeth as she pulls the Buzzer to her level and bucks it. But Sonic hears Cadance's scream of panic and turns around.

An Eggrobo is currently attacking Cadance in the air. Although Cadance zapped its gun away the Eggrobo still goes in to try and harm her. It manages to grab onto her mane and she screams again. Sonic bounces off a table and leaps in to save Cadance but here's the problem, Sonic mistakes her for... "Princess Twilight!" He shouted as grabs onto the Eggrobo.

Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity look to each other with weird looks and utter, "Did he just call her...?"

Twilight notices her friends are here. "Girls? What's going on? What are you all doing here?" She then watches Sonic bang his fist on the Eggrobo's head whilst it continues to pull Cadance's mane. "And why is that hedgehog attacking a robot attacking Princess Cadance?" Twilight asked.

"Uhhhh... well..." Pinkie Pie tries to answer but she makes an honest answer. "I got nothing."

Sonic continues to banging on the Eggrobo's head like a set of bongo drums. The robot then pushes itself back and crushes Sonic against a wall. He continues to push force on Sonic while the robot still holds Cadance by her mane who struggles to break free. Twilight attempts to go in for the rescue but Zecora bursts out of the doors and flings a bag at the Eggrobo. The bag impacts the robot and Sonic becomes annoyed about it because nothing happened.

"That's it? Is that the best you could do?" Critiqued Sonic.

Zecora reveals to Sonic that the bag was filled with Poison Joke plants. "Ah but it is more than it can chew."

Confused by this, Sonic turns back to the Eggrobo which starts to malfunction and it's jets start going haywire. The Eggrobo carries Sonic and Cadance as it flies out of control around the room. The four mane ponies and Zecora watch as the Eggrobo crashes through the wall and through the halls. The ponies gallop after it.

Sonic, Cadance and the Eggrobo come breaking through the walls and into the throne room of the Crystal Palace. The robot skids across the walls, causing Sonic to run along it to avoid friction. This gives Sonic the opportunity to perform his super peel out move to take control of the Eggrobo and carries at high speed. "What are you doing?" Cadance asked while being dragged for the ride.

"Cruise control!" Sonic replied with a remark. Sonic makes a quick U-turn and speeds directly into the throne. Sonic lets go of the Eggrobo and quickly snatches Princess Cadance off before the robot could impact on the throne and explode. Sonic and Cadance land safely, but Cadance looks on with shock and horror as her throne is decimated by the blast. "Well, I certainly showed him the best seat in the house." Quipped Sonic while her jaw is still dropped.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Eggman are still brawling in town. Eggman fires red lasers from his Egg Mobile at Dash who gracefully somersaults and dives past them.

"Hey, you're pretty good. You're just as more of a nuisance as that blue rodent." Eggman said.

Rainbow Dash retorts. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see: flamboyant haircut, annoying adolescent voice, try-hard cool attitude? Yep, just as I thought." Eggman says. "And they say kids today are trying way too hard to be cool."

Rainbow Dash is triggered by what Eggman said about her mane. "What did you say about my mane?" Rainbow spreads her wings and dashes towards Eggman who readies his cannon to fire at her with the same shot that wounded Sonic. However before he even has a chance, Amy jumps in and whacks Eggman away with her hammer. "HIIIII-YA!" Echoed Amy as she slammed her hammer at the Egg Mobile.

Rainbow Dash just zipped past Eggman and stops dead in her tracks, latching onto a lamppost to slow down. "WHOA!" Dashie then looks behind her to see a cyborg Bunnie scraping up the badnik horde with only her strength and laser arm. Rainbow is obviously weirded out by the cybernetic rabbit. "Yep, it just got crazier."

Eggman takes control of his Egg Mobile again and lifts it up from the ground. Amy confronts him with her hammer armed. "You're not getting away from this spot, smarty." Amy is then joined by Bunnie and Rainbow Dash as they both glare towards Eggman while he too growls at them.

"You're right, I'm not." Eggman clicks his fingers. "But maybe you can do me a favor." The E-101s aimed their weapons at the three and look bewildered.

* * *

Back in the palace, Sonic bows towards Cadance, who is still saddened by the destruction of her throne, as she then turns to him in anger. "You're welcome, Your Majesty."

Cadance then lifts Sonic in the air with her telekinetic magical aura emitting from her horn. "Uhhh... what are you..." Cadance slams Sonic against the wall and starts interrogating him. Obviously she's mad that the Gala did not go so well, thanks to the "unwelcome guests".

"Who are you? What are you? Where did you come from? TELL ME!"

The Princess demands and Sonic answers. "My name's Sonic. I'm a hedgehog. I'm from **my world**. And that's about it... for now at least."

"Why did you sent those creatures to attack the Reunion Gala? Who are you working for? Tirek? Chrysalis? The Nightmare Forces?" Cadance questions him more.

"Look, lady, I don't know where you're getting at with these names but I can assure you that I didn't sent those creatures to attack you." Said Sonic but talks again after having quick second thoughts. "Actually, now that I brought that up I kinda did wake them up so..." Cadance then draws her horn at Sonic's face. "Uhhh... is that sharp? It's sharp isn't it?"

The doors break open with a Crabmeat getting tossed in and getting crushed under the hooves of Twilight Sparkle. Cadance sees this and drops Sonic to the ground. Tails, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Zecora rush into the room with Twilight.

"Is everypony alright?" Asked Applejack.

Pinkie Pie then enters in riding on a bouncing Splat badnik like a pogo stick. "Alright? This was way more SUPER FUN than the Canterlot Wedding!" They watch her bounce around with the Splat while Sonic pinches his forehead in embarrassment. "WEEEEEEE!" Pinkie squealed, but her fun ends when the Splat breaks down and the animal crawls out. "Awwww..." Sighed Pinkie.

"Apart from that, are you okay, Princess?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cadance replied.

Sonic dusts himself off and assures the mares. "Nothing to worry about, girls. Twilight here is safe and sound."

Confused, Cadance corrects Sonic. "My name's not Twilight."

Dumbfounded, Sonic replies. "Say what?"

Twilight comes up to Sonic to correct him. "I'm Twilight."

"You are?" Reacted Sonic.

And Tails realizes by saying, "Ohhh. So the Twilight that we were supposed to be protecting was the purple one, not the pink one. I knew the color of twilight was so obvious."

"TAILS!" Aggravated Sonic in which Tails gets startled.

And then the ground exploded, scaring Rarity into Applejack's hooves. "EEEK!"

Knuckles, Rotor and Fluttershy emerge from the ground while Cadance complains in agony again. "First my throne and now floor?"

"Knuckles!" Exclaimed Sonic.

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed too.

"Fluttershy?" Said Twilight.

"Tails?", Rotor.

"Rotor?", Tails.

"Twilight!", Fluttershy.

"Tails?", Knuckles.

"Knuckles!", Tails.

"Rotor!", Sonic.

"Sonic!", Rotor.

And then Pinkie jumps in the air. "PINKIE PIE!"

"STOP IT!" Twilight yelled and everyone does so as they stare at her.

Twilight then loses her mind and starts questioning like crazy. "UGH! Would somepony please explain to me WHAT IS GOING ON?! What are these things? Why does that fox have an extra tail? Who are these animals? AND WHY AM I FREAKING OUT?!" Twilight breathes heavily but then looks cute and professional again. "Ahem. I mean. Where did you come from?" She asked Sonic.

Sonic was about to tell his story to Twilight, "Well, you see we're-" but his explanation is cut off as Pinkie Pie intervenes and talks in a fast paced voice.

"After we wished you off back in Ponyville, these metal-ly things started to pop out from the air, ground and town." She starts hoping around the group.

"Then this giant 3 ft. hedgehog who can talk came running in really, really, really fast and went... brrrroooom, brrrroooom! punching all of those things like they were cardboard and then a cute little animal falls out of them. Then, he told us that there was an evil scary mean doctor meanie mean pants who wants to take over the world and turn us into robots. I don't know what's worse. Being a robot or being covered in cake?" Sonic clutches his face in embarrassment as she continues blabbing.

"Maybe being covered in cake is fine but being a robot sounds scary. But what's more scarier? The mean doctor or those scary robots? Ahhh! Maybe an evil mean doctor robot!" Pinkie then turns back to Twilight and smiles. "So, our new friends are trying to help us defeat this evil guy and save Equestria."

Pinkie finishes while Twilight is left confused with what she said. She looks towards Sonic as he grasps his ears, most likely to muffle the irritating voice from Pinkie. She then looks to Tails who wipes his nose and smiles.

"Ooooookay. Not the weirdest explanation I've been given but... okay." Said Twilight.

"Yeah, but it was still complicated to explain." Spike remarked.

"Your Majesty." Tails talks to Twilight. "We came here to warn you. Dr. Eggman and his badnik army are trying to seize rule over your world."

"Doctor... Eggman?" Confused Twilight. "Sounds like a recipe for toast?"

"I wish it was." Rotor cracked up as he bumps fist with Tails.

Fluttershy tries to speak up to Twilight. "Umm... Twilight. There's something..."

"Honestly, Twi. We have no time to explain about all this. Ponyville is in quite a pickle!" Applejack said. "Them drill-bit robo varmints captured all of the ponyfolk."

"Uhhh... Twilight?" Fluttershy continues to speak up.

"They destroyed the Boutique!" Rarity said.

"And they took our castle!" Pinkie also said.

This news shocks Twilight. "What? Ponyville is in ruined?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Sonic as he plucks wax out of his ear.

"And afterwards, Eggman's gonna roboticised all of your people... errrr... ponies I mean, and dominate the planet." Said Tails.

"So..." Twilight thinks about this. "Basically just another evil tyrant who wants to take over Equestria?" Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, Zecora, Tails and Sonic nod and say 'yes' in unison. "Right. Talk about lazy writing." Sighed Twilight. "I guess we'll just have to stop him like we always do, girls."

"Uhhh... You mean, we'll stop him." Said Knuckles as he referred to himself, Rotor, Tails and Sonic. "Right, Sonic?"

"Um, Knuckles?" Sonic tries to talk him out of this.

"If he's a menace and is causing a disruption in our world, it's our duty to stop it." Cadance told Knuckles.

Knuckles is obviously not taking the ponies seriously. "Oh yeah? How are you gonna stop Eggman?" He then does an imitation of a six year old girl and in high pitch. "You gonna sprinkle some rainbows and sunshine on him? Hee hee." Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Pinkie gasp as to what Knuckles said was insulting to Cadance and Twilight.

"Uhhh... Knuckles. You should give them a chance. They can help out."

Sonic tries to defend them while Fluttershy tries to speak up again. "Excuse me... umm..."

"Sonic? They're ponies. Ponies are lame." Knuckles told him.

Again, it insults Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight and Cadance, the latter which grows angrier.

Tails then comes in to Sonic's defense. "Wait, girls! That's not what Knuckles meant."

"But it's true, Tails and you know it." Knuckles continues to talk.

"Knuckles, shut up." Sonic gritted his teeth.

"OKAY, FINE!" Knuckles walks up to the window. "I'll take on Dr. Eggman on my own."

Rarity tries to stop him from going. "Surely, you can't stop him on your own, darling." She said.

"Don't go 'darling' at me. You ponies don't even know what you're up against." Retorted Knuckles.

"We've been up against worse than spark-tripping robots in the past." Applejack said.

"Yeah, like giant monsters and evil overlords who can drain love out of ponies." Pinkie also had her say.

"Umm... Twilight?" Fluttershy again.

"Yeah, but this isn't a monster we're dealing with, I'm talking about a big fat bald guy with a mustache who wants to dominate the whole planet." Knuckles said.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy again speaks up and Twilight listens.

"Fluttershy? What is it?" She responds.

"Knuckles! These ponies are gonna help us whether you like it or not." Sonic makes that final. "You may not think they're the best, but I've seen what they can do in battle. I know this is gonna sound crazy but... these ponies are... kinda awesome." Sonic said that and Pinkie heard it.

"What?" Knuckles is bewildered by what Sonic said. "Are you serious?"

"Knuckles, we can argue about ponies another time!" Said Sonic. "Right now, our priority is to trash Eggman's scheme which is..."

"REVIVING KING SOMBRA!?" Twilight screamed at what Fluttershy whispered to her. Everyone in the audience chamber heard and Cadance gasps at the thought of King Sombra.

"King Sombra!?" Concerned Applejack.

"Revive?" Also Rarity.

"I... uhhh... found Eggman." Admitted Fluttershy.

"Where is he?" Tails asked.

Sonic turns around to see a giant robot outside the window and it prepares to fire a missile. Sonic turns to everyone and warns them of it. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The windows get blown off by a huge explosion as everyone shield their eyes from the gusting wind of the explosion. As the smoke clears and everyone looks up again, Dr. Eggman shows up in his Egg Mobile and his glasses reflects in the fire as he grins. Along with him is his badnik army and E-101s.

Sonic is the only one in the room looking directly angry at Eggman. "Dr. Eggman!" Sonic tries to dash up towards him but Eggman waves his finger.

"You know, Sonic..." Eggman says as he reveals to Sonic and the others that he captured Amy, Rainbow Dash and Bunnie, who are being aimed at gunpoint by the E-101s. Sonic stops as he stares in shock, that if he were to come any closer the armed robots will pull their triggers. "...it doesn't hurt for you to slow down." Eggman taunted Sonic as he continues to grin while Sonic looks on with anger. It's time for the rematch of all rematches!

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Off Words**

The Mane Six walk into a cave but are halted by Starlight Glimmer and breaks into a song.

_**"How dare you try to infiltrate our town and hoped you may steal my legacy.**_

_**These cutie marks belong to me, if you touch them then it will get messy.**_

She starts stealing their Cutie Marks with the Staff of Sameness.

_**I'll take those marks of yours, see how you like it yourselves.**_

Her ponies then take them captive.

_**Now become my slaves you lousy little fiends if you know what is good for your heaaaaaaaaaaalth!"**_

_After a brief moment. "GIVE THEM BACK!" Twilight immediately demanded while Starlight opens her eyes densely._

_**"Noooooooo." **_Starlight dashes off.

Twilight then gives off a confused but hilarious look.

* * *

**Here it is! After so long. I've got it down. I'm off to take a break. Maybe I'll do another Honest Written Trailer. SEE YA!**


End file.
